I'll Change For You
by shadowmistx98
Summary: AU. Maka is an antisocializing nerd and has only 3 friends plus 1 childhood friend. She gets all nervous when she talks to other people and can even faint because of a trauma she had when she was young. She didn't want to change but now she is willing to do it after meeting a delivery boy. A cool one.
1. Delivery Boy

Hi there! Shadowmistx98 here! :D

WARNING: OOC. AU.

Whooo! :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

* * *

Maka opened her eyes slowly. She sat up and stretched her arms. Maka rubbed her eyes. She yawned as she tried to feel the glasses on her side table. Once she held it, she wore it. She blinked her eyes a few times to adjust her vision. She looked at her alarm clock to see what time was it. 5:00 am. Wow, she did wake up early. She pulled the blankets off of her body and stood up. Once again, she stretched her arms and went to the mirror. Wow, her hair was a complete mess, she thought as she stared at the strands of hair sticking out of her head. She brushed the pajamas she was wearing and got outside of her room.

The apartment was quiet as usual for she lived alone. Her parents were far away from her because of their work but they paid the rent of her apartment. She did her daily routine every morning. She showered and changed into her uniform. She would fix her hair in pigtails. After that, she wore her apron to cook breakfast.

"Mmmmh" Maka hummed as she flipped the pancakes. She placed it in a plate and opened the fridge for some cold juice. She sat down and opened her laptop. Good thing their apartment has Wifi. And even better, she didn't have to pay for it. She took one bite of her pancake and opened her facebook account. She clicked on the friend requests. Most of them were her classmates. She sighed.

"I don't even talk to them…" Maka logged out and closed the laptop again. Maka never really had a friend except for one childhood friend and three of her classmates in her school. She had problems in socializing. She would stutter when talking to one she didn't know. She would prefer to stay at home and read books and do some research on her laptop.

She looked up to the wall clock and saw that it was 6:00 am.

"_One hour to go to school!" _Maka ran to grab her shoulder bag and placed the laptop in it. She carried it and wore her roller skates. She wore her helmet and went out of her apartment. She locked it and started to skate to her school. It was tiring to do this five times a week but it was worth an exercise and her legs would get toned. After 20 minutes of skating to school she entered and took it off. She had one bag that provided her to store her roller blades and helmet inside. She then went upstairs to her class.

"Oh! Hi, Maka!" a girl with long brown hair waved at her as Maka passed by.

"Hi, Maka!" the girl beside the one with brown hair had short blonde hair. She greeted Maka with a childish voice.

"Good morning, Liz and Patty!" Maka greeted the two sisters back. Their one of her friends that she feels comfortable with. She went to the side of the window where her seat is located.

"Good morning, Maka!" the girl seated beside her greeted her. She had long raven hair tied up to a pontytail.

"Good morning, Tsubaki!" Maka sat down.

"How's your day going?" Tsubaki smiled at her sweetly.

"It's going nice!" Maka smiled at her back as she pulled out a book to read. As she read through the pages of the book, someone passed her by.

"Good morning, Maka!" Maka looked up to see who it was. It was Jackie, the president of their class.

"Um… G-g-good m-morning! J-Jacqueline!" Maka stuttered.

"Oh! You can call me Jackie!" she said. Maka smiled in return but she did it nervously. Jackie smiled back and got back to her seat. Maka sighed. Tsubaki looked at Maka worriedly and took a deep breath. After several hours, school was out. Maka went out with Liz, Tsubaki and Patty. Maka wore her roller blades and helmet.

"Hey, Maka! Why don't you hang out with us in my house?" Tsubaki asked.

"Um, n-no, I shouldn't" she tried to object.

"And why is that?" Liz eyed her.

"I have um… something to…. Study!" she replied.

"We don't have any quizzes tomorrow…" Patty leaned forward to her.

"And don't you dare say you have to do our homeworks or projects because we don't have any!" Liz pointed at her face.

"Please, Maka… For us" Tsubaki put her palms together. The sisters did as well.

"PLEASE!" they said in complete unison. Maka looked at them and sighed. She couldn't refuse them.

"Ok, fine… But I'll be back home by 7!" Maka looked at her watch. It was 3:15 pm.

"Deal!" Liz grabbed her hand and pulled her.

"Whoa! Whoa!" Maka tried to regain her balance since she was wearing roller blades.

"Yay! Maka's coming!" Patty clapped as she followed Liz. Tsubaki lead them since it was her house their going to. Maka sighed as they walked.

"C'mon, Maka, it's only once in a while! You should at least enjoy yourself sometime" Liz said. Maka smiled at her so that Liz won't be disappointed that she really didn't want to. Tsubaki stopped at a small gate of a Japanese-styled house. She opened the lock of the gate and opened the gate for the girls to enter. Maka sat down on the small steps of the stairs to the front door. She took off her roller blades and helmet.

"Come in!" Tsubaki motioned them to enter her house. Tsubaki turned on the lights and the beautiful corridor was lit up.

"Wow!" Patty gazed upon the flower vases. They walked through it. Maka smiled. She was glad she accepted the offer.

"You really have a nice home, Tsubaki! You live alone?" Liz looked at the paintings on the wall.

"Yeah, my parents let me stay here so that I'll become independent…" Tsubaki scratched her head.

"It's really cool… All these Japanese ornaments are nice" Maka looked around.

"You're Japanese too, right?" Patty asked.

"Yeah, but only in my mother side…" Maka answered. Tsubaki stopped and faced a sliding door. She slid it and opened the lights.

"Ok, here's the living room!" Tsubaki presented it to them.

"Wow!" they gawked at the ceilings. It was like a Japanese-modernized style. At the center of the room was a kotatsu. At the sides of the room were green couches. There was a television too.

"This is your living room? Sis, why don't we redesign our living room like this?" Patty turned to her big sister and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"You know, I was thinking about it right now…" Liz nodded. Tsubaki sweat dropped.

"Stay here, and I'll get some refreshments from the kitchen!" Tsubaki bowed and left the room. Maka, Liz and Patty sat down on the floor.

"Wow! I'm impressed, it's the very first time I've been into Tsubaki's house…" Liz sat on her legs. Maka sat down and brought out her laptop.

"Hmmm…" Maka searched for some fun facts like she usually does. It always kept her smiling. Liz looked at her. Tsubaki came in fast with a tray of food and beverages and laid it down on the kotatsu. They each took one glass of juice and drank it.

"Mmm! So Tsubaki, there's this one guy I've took a liking and I want to ask you for advice for asking him out! Ooh! And advices for clothes!" Liz said. Tsubaki sat down.

"Really?" Tsubaki raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

"He's the treasurer of the High School Student Council…" Patty giggled.

"Kid? The guy with black hair and unusual 3 stripes on the left side of it?" Maka asked. Liz blushed and nodded shyly.

"What did you like about him? He's completely OCD about symmetry. Not to mention the savings of the student council is always an even number. Or even 888…" Maka said as she searched for more facts.

"I met him in this party, and he's so nice!" Liz said dreamily. She sighed and looked at Maka.

"You know Maka, you should start coming to parties. Socialize and stuff…" Liz said.

"Why did this go to me? I thought we were discussing about Kid?" Maka raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, we were but I can't help but think about you and your social life…" Liz said.

"Yeah! When we went to your apartment we can't see anything but books…" Patty sided with her sister. Maka sighed. It was true after all.

"Sorry guys but it's just not my style…" Maka looked away.

"We can help you change… I mean, our classmate Crona's a shy girl but she tries her best to fit in…" Liz said.

"I'm really sorry… but this is who I am… I really get nervous when I'm speaking to other people I don't know… I sometimes faint…" Maka said. Liz, Patty and Tsubaki looked at each other and raised their shoulders.

"Ok, whatever you say…" Liz said.

"Just remember that we're always here for you and we'll help you no matter what" Tsubaki said.

"Yup!" Patty raised her arms. Maka smiled. "Sorry if I invaded your personal life, I'm just worried about you" Liz apologized.

"It's ok…" Maka looked at the screen of her laptop.

"I can't help you with your worry about my social life but I can help you with your problems with clothes" Maka typed something in her laptop.

"Hmm?" Liz looked at her. Maka placed her laptop in front of Liz. Liz saw many beautiful cheap dresses that are being sold online.

"Oooh! This is cute!" Liz slapped her cheeks.

"Well, what have you got a nerd friend for?" Maka joked.

"Oh! Thank you so much!" Liz bounced in her seat. Tsubaki giggled and Patty did so too.

"Just call me when you already have chosen something… I'll just pay it for you" Maka said. Liz's eyes widened.

"Oh, no… I can't let you pay for me!" Liz said. "No, I insist!" Maka smiled at her. Liz thought for a while.

"Ok! I'll let you pay for it! You take the delivery for me and I'll pay you first thing in the morning…" Liz stretched out her hand for a shake. Maka thought.

"C'mon! I'll feel really guilty if I didn't pay you!" Liz whined.

"Sis, is right…" Patty leaned forward to Maka's ear.

"She'll get depressed" Patty winked at her. Maka sighed.

"Ok, fine…" Maka shook Liz's hand. "Yay!" Liz clapped her hands and continued to look at the dresses. She motioned Tsubaki to come look at it too. Maka smiled as they searched for clothes. Maka couldn't think of why Liz took about two hours in picking two dresses but she shrugged it off. She assumed Liz picked one dress for each hour. Maka took it back and ordered the dresses and make it deliver in her address. She also searched for an interesting book there.

"What are you doing?" Patty peeked at the screen.

"Oh, I'm searching for a book I can buy since the delivery is addressed to my address…" Maka scrolled down.

"Yeah, sure… You're love for a book knows no bounds" Liz chuckled. Maka finally saw one and clicked on it. The website said that the delivery will be there in two hours. She stretched her arms and looked at the wall clock and saw that it 6:30 pm. She made a mental computation and estimated the time of the delivery. 8:30 pm. Maka closed her laptop and stood up.

"Oh, are you going already?" Tsubaki asked. Maka nodded.

"It's getting late and dark, so it's better to go home at this time now…" Maka smiled. Tsubaki stood up and led her to the door with Liz and Patty. Maka wore her helmet and roller blades. Maka started to slide away.

"I'll pick the dresses up tomorrow! Surely I'll pay you tomorrow too!" Liz shouted as the distance between them widened.

"Bye bye!" Patty waved her whole arms to her. Tsubaki waved her hand and Liz cupped the sides of her mouth to make her voice clear to Maka. Maka slid backward as she turned to them, leaving a warm smile to the three girls. Maka took a deep breath. She had lots of fun. She continued to go to her apartment. She went upstairs and went to her main room of the apartment she's living in.

"Phew!" Maka took off her helmet and roller blades and wiped the sweat off of her forehead. She looked at the wall clock. 7:00 pm. Still had 1 hour and 30 minutes to do the things she planned to do this day. She didn't cook dinner because Tsubaki already provided them food when she visited her house. She opened the television and switched the channels to the educational ones. She took one book from one of the bookshelves and read it on the couch. It was one of her favorite novels. After reading 3/4 of the book she glanced at the clock. It was 8:15 pm.

"Whoa… It felt like minutes… I've been reading this for an hour and more… Time does flow differently…" Maka left a bookmark on the page she stopped and placed it on the center table. She took off the clip that was holding her pigtails and brushed her hair. Her eyeglasses remained on her face. She took a deep breath as she looked at herself in the mirror. She remembered what Liz told her. She never talked to anyone else besides them. They made her feel very comfortable. She never tried to talk to anyone else. It only made her nervous.

_Knock knock_

"Oh! That must be the delivery!" Maka took the money and went to the door.

_Knock knock_

Maka touched the doorknob. She is about to face one of the greatest trials of her life.

Talking to the delivery man.

It was her very first time ordering something online. She swallowed hard as another knock was heard from the door. Maka bowed as she turned the knob and opened the door. She looked at the delivery man. Her eyes widened as her eyes were locked to bloody, red, ruby ones. She swallowed as she continued to look at his tan face. He had white hair. He stood a little taller to Maka. He wore a white cap and had a white polo shirt. He wore denim pants and rubber shoes. He was handsome. Maka stood there staring at him. Although Maka knew he was saying something, Maka continued to stare at him. It's like her hearing was blocked.

"You're Ms. Albarn… right?" he adjusted his grip on his bag and held a small folder. Maka looked at him still dumbfounded.

"Excuse me… Miss? Miss… Are you alright? Miss?" his deep voice snapped Maka back into reality.

"Huh? I'm s-s-sorry… Wha-what was y-your question?" Maka asked. The boy cleared his throat.

"Are you Ms. Albarn?" he asked. Maka gulped and nodded.

"So, just to make sure you're orders are delivered to you right… um… you ordered two dresses and one romance novel?" he raised his eyebrow. Maka nodded.

"Cool" he took three boxes from his bag and gave it to Maka.

"Just sign here…" he opened the folder and pointed to a blank line. He gave it to Maka and a pen. Maka took it and signed it. She didn't even know if she's signing it right. After signing it, she gave it back to him and handed him the money. Maka wasn't saying a thing. The guy examined her face.

"Um, is t-there a problem?" Maka finally managed to say a word. She was afraid that she might faint.

"Are you sure you're alright, miss?" he asked as he shoved one hand in his pocket as the other remained to hold his back.

"Y-yes…" Maka was surprised she even managed to smile at him. The boy raised his shoulders and smiled at her.

"Well, thanks for buying!" he saluted as he stepped backward. Then he turned his back to go downstairs. Maka closed the door and slowly slid down on it. She felt her cheeks burning.

"Why… Why do I feel this way…?" she touched her cheek. She looked at the boxes she ordered. She shook her head and got to her room.

"This is nothing…." She lied to herself as she dropped herself on her bed. She took off her glasses and placed it and the boxes to the table on the side of her bed. She slowly sighed as she closed her eyes to sleep.

* * *

I don't know if I'll continue this, but if I should it'll only be ten or fifteen chapters less.

I made Kid a student council member. Aw... I remember the times when I was in my school's student council. I was the first year representative. But I really didn't do much to contribute :P I only focused on being th president of my class. Ok, back to the story, I saw this at my folder and decided to post it. I guess you already know who the delivery boy is XD

Check out the other story I got 'The Music of the Soul'

~shadow


	2. Names

Hey, guys and girls! Shadowmistx98 here! :D

Muahahaha! Update! *evil smile* Thank you for all the great review guys!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. If I did, the story would probably focus on romance more than the plot. :P**

* * *

Maka woke up with her alarm going off. She looked at it and took it. She turned it off with her eyelids covering half of her eyes. She took a deep breath. She didn't sleep well that night because she constantly woke up every hour of the night. She rubbed her eyes and got up. She showered, ate and wore her roller blades. Of course, she can't forget those deliveries for Liz. She left her apartment and thought about what happened last night.

Maka hugged the boxes as she slowly skated down on the sidewalk. She bowed as she took a deep breath. It was quiet and the only things she heard were birds chirping. She looked at the closed stores on her left and looked down again. There weren't many people in the morning so she didn't bother worrying about bumping into someone.

"Why can't I stop thinking about him? I barely even know him…" Maka started to pace up her speed. After a few minutes, she arrived in school. She took off her roller blades and helmet just like she usually does. She went upstairs and entered the classroom.

"Oh, hey, Maka!" Liz's eyes sparkled when she saw Maka holding the boxes. Maka smiled at her weakly and gave it to her. Then she went to her seat. Liz looked at her and so did Patty.

"What's wrong? Is she feeling sick?" Patty asked her. Liz raises her shoulders.

"I don't know…" she replied to her sister. Maka rested her chin on her arms on her desk.

"Are you feeling well?" Tsubaki asked with worry.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" Maka glanced at Tsubaki. "It's just that… I wasn't able to sleep well last night"

Tsubaki sighed. "You better take good care of yourself, Maka" she said with concern in her voice.

"Yeah, I know… Thanks for worrying…" Maka smiled at her. The bell rang and their adviser, Ms. Marie, came in announcing a book report on her subject due next week. Maka fought with sleeping in class through the whole day. It was a hard day. After long hours of waiting, school's finally out. Maka immediately stood up and bid farewell to Tsubaki then ran out to the library.. Liz and Patty approached Tsubaki.

"What's wrong with her?" Liz asked.

"She said she wasn't able to sleep well last night…" Tsubaki arranged her books inside her bag. Liz took a deep breath.

"I better go catch up with her… I didn't get the chance to give her my payment…" Liz took her bag and pointed at Patty.

"Patty, wait for me in the waiting area, ok?" Liz said with a stern voice.

"Ok!" Patty raised her thumbs. Liz ran out and searched for Maka.

Maka entered the school's library and went to pick out what book she was going to write a book report. She wanted to pick out something new. Then something caught her eye. A book that was called 'Teen Love'*. She took it out of curiosity and read it on the book. She read it fast and came across a line where the girl met the boy. The girl said to herself:

"_Why do I feel this way? My heart is racing and I can't help but blush when I see him…"_

Wow, talk about the same situation with hers. She continued to read.

_ Cathie looked from the wall that she is hiding from. She saw her classmate, Kyle, smile sweetly and laugh with his friends.  
"This is insane to think but could this be love at first sight…" she whispered to herself dreamily._

Maka turned red. Love at first sight? That can't be, she barely even knew him. But she felt like she was connected to him somehow. She continued to read.

_ Cathie approached him slowly when his other friends left him. Kyle was all alone in with his locker. Her breath was heavy and hot when she approached him. She was having second thoughts about approaching him. She swallowed hard and began to think about walking away. She turned around slowly to walk away from him when she heard her gentle voice call her.  
"Oh, hey, Cathie!"_

Maka was in the edge of her seat when a familiar voice called her out.

"Maka!"

"Whoa!" Maka closed the book and stood up abruptly.

"Hey, hey! Whoa! Calm down, missy! Are you in a rush?" Liz held her shoulders and tried to make her sit down again gently. Maka sighed in relief as she did what Liz was making her do. Liz sat across her and got something from her bag.

"You scared me, Liz! I thought I was going to be attacked…" Maka sighed as she tried to find the page of the book where she read last.

"An attacker calling your name out in the school library? Geez, you really can be paranoid at times, Maka…" Liz continued to search for her wallet.

"Are you feeling well, now?" Liz asked. Maka stared at her at first then replied.

"Um, yeah. You really shouldn't worry, I'm fine!" Maka smiled at her. Liz rolled her eyes and handed her the money she owed.

"Here! Since you didn't wait for me earlier, I had to go in here to check on you" Liz placed it in front of you.

"Oh… thank you" Maka took it.

"So, it's not really surprising for you to search for books in here cause you're probably puking the books on your home already" Liz paused. Maka chuckled at her statement.

"It's not that I'm getting tired of them, I just wanted something new…" Maka said as she finally saw the page where she stopped then Liz closed it. Maka's eyes twitched as Liz looked at the title of the book.

"Teen Love… hmm… That's weird for you to read a book with solid romance… You usually read romance with sci-fi and action categories…" Liz raised her eyebrow.

"Well, I just wanted to try something new, as I said…" Maka smiled again. Maka luckily remembered the page.

"So, I'm going ahead now" Liz stood up. Maka stood up.

"ok! Thanks! Bye!" Maka waved at her as she got out of the library. Maka took out her library card and went to the library.

"Um… E-excuse me, I-I would like to check this out" Maka gave her library card and the book to the librarian. She looked at Maka from her work. She was writing something.

"Oh, of course…" the librarian with short raven hair and eyeglasses said as she looked at the book and stamped her library card. Maka looked around her orderly table and looked at her name. She didn't know her name because the lady was new.

"MS. YUMI AZUSA"

She gave the book to Maka but she kept the card.

"Um, t-thank you, Ms. Yumi-!"

"Azusa" the librarian corrected her. Maka sweated and shivered as she heard her stern and somewhat strict voice.

"H-huh?" Maka looked at her as she continued to write.

"I prefer to be called Ms. Azusa…" she said. "O-ok… Ms. A-azusa…" she bowed quickly.

"And I would recommend you to be as quiet as possible while in the library with your friend… I can't help but overhear you over that table, because of your noises…" she raised her eyebrow to Maka. Maka gulped.

"Y-yes, ma'am! I'm s-sorry!" Maka sighed.

"_This is one strict librarian…"_ Maka thought to herself.

"Apology accepted. You may go" she said. She silently left the library. One she was in the hallway she sighed in relief. She had second thoughts of borrowing a book again in the library.

"Oh, hello, Maka!" Ms. Marie stopped by her. Maka glanced at her then replied.

"Good morning, Ms. Marie!" Maka smiled. Ms. Marie was one of the people she was comfortable to talk with yet she can't make eye contact with her.

"So, did you borrow that book for the written report next week?" she asked. Maka nodded.

"Did you come across the new librarian?" Ms. Marie chuckled.

"Yeah, she's pretty strict…" Maka looked away.

"Don't worry if you felt like she's angry at you. That's just her true nature… Azusa is a well-ordered woman and it is natural to her to be that strict" Ms. Marie paused. "You better go home now" she smiled at Maka. Maka nodded and waved goodbye to her adviser. She ran outside of her school and wore her roller blades and helmet and began to skate on her home. She went in her apartment and dropped herself on her couch. After a few minutes, she went in her room and changed to her house clothes. She went to her living room and started to read the book she borrowed. Before she started reading she looked at the wall clock. It was 6:00 pm. She looked at the window and saw that the sun was already setting.

"_Oh, hey, Cathie!" Cathie slowly turned back to face him.  
"H-hi!" she smiled at him.  
"So, I was talking to you last time, but you suddenly ran away… Why?" he asked with a worried tone in his voice.  
"M-my stomach actually turned upside down and I just had to go away..." she thought of an excuse.  
"Are you feeling alright, now?" his voice turned more worried than last time. Cathie smiled at him and nodded to his question.  
"So, I was going to ask you this last time… So, I was hoping if you could_

A knock from the door disturbed her again. She scratched her head and looked at calendar. There was no one usually who came to visit her in her house. Another knock shook her ears again. She stood up and went to the door to open it. Her eyes widened as she saw the person standing in front of her.

"_It's… It's the delivery guy from yesterday!" _she thought as her skipped a beat.

"Oh, hey, miss! I'm sorry for coming back but I didn't get the chance to count the money you gave me yesterday…" he said.

"Oh, I'm-I'm so s-sorry! Is it insufficient? Cause I-I d-didn't get the cha-!" she panicked in embarrassment.

"Uh, no! It isn't, in fact, it's too much. I'm the one who's supposed to apologize since it's my job to recount the money the customers pay…" he sheepishly smiled. Maka looked at him with her mouth hung open slightly. The guy started to give the excess money to Maka. Maka took it and looked at him again. Maka regained her cool.

"I-I think I should apologize too, since I wasn't quite myself y-yesterday… Sorry for disturbing you with your job to just return the money" Maka bowed.

"Uh, no, it's my pleasure!" he grinned goofily showing his sharp teeth. Maka swallowed.

"Thank you, sir-"

"Soul"

"Huh?"

"You can call me Soul"

Maka continued to look at him and looked at his shirt to see if he had an ID. There was one. How come she didn't notice that the first time?

"Soul's my name" he said again. "Oh…" Maka smiled back. Silence dawned to them.

"Um, well. See ya!" he started to walk away when the silence started to become awkward.

"Um, yeah…" she followed him with his eyes. Maka closed the door and shook her head.

"N-no… This can't be… Facts! Focus on the facts, Maka!" she ran to her couch.

"First, you don't know him well…. Second, you've only met him last night… Third, he… he… introduced himself… And he's… nice and polite…" she dropped on the couch. She closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead.

"What does got to do with the matter of me not liking him?"

"I can't lie to myself…" Maka felt her cheeks burned as she sat up. "Maybe… I really have been love at first sight"

* * *

Soul hopped on his motorcycle and wore his helmet. He turned the keys and the engine started to roar. He then drove his way to his work. Well, it was work to support his needs for living alone. He still studied in school but he was about to enroll to a new school to be with a supportive friend.

"Geez… All I said was that? 'Soul's my name'…" he repeated what he last said to her.

"How uncool… Smooth move, Soul" he groaned as he turned to his right.

* * *

So... how was it? I hope you like the chapter! :)

Hope you enjoyed it even of it's OOCness... A little story from Soul.

*Teen Loveis the title of a storyI once wrote when I was10 years old**. **But the character's personality is way different than the ones I wrote. I suddenly thought about that and decided to throw a little of it in here. Hehe :P

~shadow


	3. Change?

Hello! Shadowmistx98 here! :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

* * *

Maka did her usual routine in the morning and left her apartment. She sighed as she skated on the sidewalk. She rubbed her eyes under her eyeglasses and yawned. She got up to a corner and accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oh! I-I'm so sorry! I wasn't-!"

"Maka!" a childish familiar voice shook her eardrums. Maka opened one eye to see who that was and if her guess was right. And she was right. It was Patty.

"Maka!" Patty glomped at her making her almost fall by slipping.

"Whoa! Good morning, Patty!" Maka chuckled as she hugged her back.

"Hey, Patty! Didn't I tell you! Don't talk to people you don't know!" Liz ran to her not knowing it was Maka she was talking to.

"Hi, Liz!" Maka waved at her as she sweat dropped. Patty was still clinging to her.

"Oh! Good! I thought Patty was talking with someone else!" Liz laughed nervously.

* * *

"So, Maka… How do you say coming to Patty and I's house for a change?" Liz asked as the three walked together to school. Patty nodded.

"Yeah! Yeah! It will be fun!" Patty walked weirdly. Maka looked at her and saw that she was avoiding the lines of the tiles of the sidewalk. Maka got back to skating but slow for Liz and Patty to catch up with her.

"Um… I don't know…" Maka looked away.

"Maka, it's Friday! If we ever have assignments to work with, you can do it over the weekend! And while we were talking earlier, you said you already finished the book report Ms. Marie gave us!" Liz said. Patty giggled.

"It's Friday! Friday! Gotta get down on Friday! Hahaaha!" Patty hopped along the tiles. Liz groaned and massaged her forehead.

"Patty, will you stop singing that song?" Liz eyed her. Maka smiled.

"Yeah, I suppose I can" Maka looked at Liz who was trying to get a hold of Patty as she sang.

"Really?" Liz looked at her. Maka nodded with a happy smile.

"Alright! Maka, that's so cool!" Liz grinned at her goofily. Maka chuckled. Soon after a few steps, they arrived at their academy. They met up with Tsubaki at the entrance and Liz also invited her. They went into class. Nothing much interesting happened during the class. They had no assignments causing the students to burst out in happiness. After the bell rang, they went out and got to Liz and Patty's house. It was big. They entered it and went to the living room.

"Wow! You're house is so big! Where are your parents?" Tsubaki gawked at the bright chandelier.

"On a business trip. They're in another country" Liz motioned them to sit down.

"Ooh! I'll get the drinks and snacks!" Patty ran out of the room and into the kitchen. Then they heard a breaking sound followed by Patty saying "Oops!" and a laugh. Liz rolled her eyes and came after Liz. Maka and Tsubaki chuckled.

"So, Maka. It's nice to have you here, we should bond more often like this" Tsubaki smiled at her sweetly. Maka smiled back yet somehow uncertain. Liz and Patty came out with trays.

"Oh, which reminds me… Would you guys like to come in my house tomorrow? I'd like you to meet a family friend of mine!" Maka analyzed Tsubaki's face when she said this. Tsubaki's cheeks turned light pink.

"Is it a boy?" Patty asked. Tsubaki scratched her head and smiled goofily. "Uhuh!"

"Really? Is he Japanese too?" Liz asked as she placed the tray at the center table. Tsubaki nodded.

"Nice! We'll come!" Liz smiled at Patty. Then the three looked at Maka.

"Um… I suppose I could" Maka smiled at them. "Yeah! Cheers for Maka!" Liz raised her glass. Each of them took one glass of juice and drank.

"So, how are you and Kid?" Tsubaki asked. Patty laughed while Liz blushed.

"Well… Um…." She looked away. Maka raised her eyebrow. "Well, what?" Maka asked.

"He asked me for a date!" Liz turned bright red.

"Wow, that's amazing Liz!" Tsubaki was happy for her friend. "How did he ask you?" she seemed interested with her love life.

"He bumped into me the other day and asked me if I could go with him tomorrow night!" Liz grabbed Patty's collar and shook her back and forth.

"That's nice…" Maka took one chip from the bag.

"Which reminds me, Maka! Can you order one dress for me again?" Liz bounced in her seat. Maka's eyes twitched.

"H-huh? W-why? You bought two dresses last time, why not just use the other one?" Maka asked.

"Well, my cousin borrowed the two and I won't get it back until next week" she put her hand on her chin. Maka fidgeted her hands and can't help but feel her cheeks burning.

"Maka, is there something wrong?" Liz asked worriedly. "Did I say something?" she asked fearing that she might did.

"Um, n-no! Sure, I'll just bring my laptop out…" Maka shrugged it. If she was going to order, there'll be a chance that she might see him again. She brought her laptop out and opened it. The three girls looked at her weirdly and Maka noticed it.

"Is there something… wrong with my face?" Maka rubbed her cheeks. The girls smiled and shook their heads. Maka continued to type and faced the screen to Liz.

"Well, here ya go!" Maka said. "Oh! Thanks a lot!" Liz scrolled down at the pictures.

"I wonder… The blue one…. Or the red one…" Liz pouted her lips. Tsubaki approached her to come in her aid of choosing. Maka smiled softly as she watched them choose the dress. She thought about it. What if… She did have to change her lifestyle of keeping away from people? If ever, she'll have a hard time. She didn't like to talk to people due to a trauma she had when she was still young in school. Maka started to drift off a bit when Liz called her name.

"Maka! I'll order this one!" Liz excitedly brought the laptop to her front. Maka smiled at her and searched for a few books she could order too. She thought that these guys were different. They were sincere with their friendship with her. She can see that the people who tried to talk to her in her school were sincere too, so she considered the fact of trying to overcome her problem in socializing.

Maka clicked the order button and sent it to her address.

"I'll give you the money today and give me the dresses tomorrow at Tsubaki's house!" Liz stood up and went upstairs to get her payment. After a few minutes, Liz came down again and gave Maka the money. They had a good time together while at Liz and Patty's house. Maka and Tsubaki eventually had to go and leave. They kissed and hugged each other goodbye that made Maka disturbed knowing that they'll still meet each other tomorrow. It's not like they're not going to see each other for a while. Maka skated down on the sidewalk and got to her apartment. She changed her clothes and started to cook her dinner.

_Knock knock_

Maka looked at the door as she stirred the ingredients in the pot. Maka grabbed the money and went to the door. She took a deep breath and opened the door. The delivery guy was still him.

"Um… G-good evening!" Maka tried to greet him.

"Um, yeah. Good evening! It's um… Nice to see you again" Soul scratched his head and smiled at her making Maka blush a little bit.

"So, um, here are your orders… 4 dresses and 3 books" he handed the boxes out. Maka took them and gave him the money. Soul took it and started to count it if it was right. Maka stood there just in case the money she gave was wrong, though she did recount it before all this.

"Yup! Right amount!" Soul smiled at her. Maka smiled back.

"Um… I don't want to appear nosy but… What are those dresses for?" Soul asked as he looked away, adjusting his cap. Maka's eyes widened as Soul tried to make a small conversation with her.

"Um... T-they're for my friend…" Maka answered. That was a start. She didn't stutter as much as before.

"Oh…" Soul smile went big. "I thought that you wear them for a date…" he scratched his head.

"D-date?" Maka's eyebrows rose. She laughed nervously.

"Ahaha… T-that's impossible… No one will ever take a liking t-to me…" she said as she smiled shyly.

"Are you sure? Cause one might" Soul looked away and stared at the window as he said this. Maka's mouth hung slightly open when he said this. What is he saying? There was a silence. Man, the silence was too awkward for both of them.

"Um… I b-better go now…" Soul pointed at his back. "My boss is probably waiting for me back in the office…" Soul broke the silence.

"Uh, y-yeah… Sure, bye" she waved her hand as he bowed and left. Maka closed the door.

"What was he saying?" Maka blushed.

* * *

"Urgh, what did I say?" Soul sat on his motorcycle and face palmed.

"Geez… I'm not really good at this kind of stuff…" he wore his helmet and drove his way back to work.

* * *

I know this chapter sucks. It isn't good... :(

Well, Maka has to have reasons why she acts like that towards people. And Liz sure knows how to spend money on clothes in this story.

~~and to the WOW and SE fans out there - SweetDarkLove posted an OC audition for the two categories. Soul Eater and World of Warcraft. And needs some WOW OCs. I know I said this in the other story. Thanks for hearing me out :)

~shadow


	4. Best Day

Hiya! Shadowmistx98 here! :D

Warning: One hell of a long chapter this is...

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

* * *

Maka sat up on her bed and yawned. She looked at the time. It was 7 am. She was supposed to meet Liz and Patty by the school at 9. She stood up and opened her closet. She would always wear jeans and a sweater but she looked at the clothes at the corner of the closet. She never wore them since a long time ago. She thought to herself.

"I guess it is time to change for a bit…" she smiled weakly as she brought out the clothes. Maka wore them and got out of her apartment. Of course with her roller blades. She skated to school and met up with Liz and Patty.

"Whoa! You have look so cool, Maka!" Patty gawked at her. Maka scratched her cheek and blushed. Liz looked at her from afar. She eyed her head to toe.

"You look nice wearing that! How come it's the first time I saw you wear something like that? It looks good on you!" Liz tilted her head. Patty smiled goofily. Maka was wearing a plaid red skirt and a pink hoodie. She was also wearing her hair down but still she had her eyeglasses.

"Yeah! You have really nice legs!" Patty said. "Huh?" Maka just smiled.

"With that look, boys will drool over you" Liz grinned naughtily.

"Um, I don't think boys will ever take a liking to an underdeveloped girl like me…" Maka would like to stay humble but what she said was the truth.

"Underdeveloped? You call that underdeveloped? You have nice curves and really nice long white legs! You're perfect!" Liz insisted. She really did mean it. Maka blushed.

"Well, you guys are sexier actually" Maka laughed nervously.

"Well, enough of this compliment stuff. Let's go!" Liz started to walk away. Maka nodded and Patty and her followed Liz.

"Though, you are more attractive-!"

"Liz!" Maka whined.

"Okay! Okay! I'll stop…" Liz raised her arms in surrender. Maka sighed. Patty looked at Liz and giggled. "Sexy…" Liz coughed. Maka looked at her unenthusiastically. Liz and Patty laughed. Maka didn't bother to counter her anymore.

She coughed a bit. Liz looked at her with concern.

"You ok?" she asked. Maka nodded as she continued to cough.

"You better take care of yourself, Maka…" Liz sighed.

"Of course!" Maka smiled. After a few minutes of walking, they reached Tsubaki's house.

"Ah… My eyes never get tired of looking at Tsubaki's house…" Liz said as she rang the doorbell. Tsubaki opened the door and smiled at them.

"Hi!" Tsubaki ran to the gate and opened it for them.

"Please, come in!" she smiled sweetly as she led them in the house and went to the living room.

"My friend will be here in a few minutes!" Tsubaki had already served drinks and Japanese food on the kotatsu.

"Wow! Food!" Patty's eyes sparkled.

"Patty, we won't eat until Tsubaki's friend arrives" Liz lectured her.

"Ok!" Patty sat down on the floor together with her sister. Maka did as well. She was quite nervous. She was going to meet one of Tsubaki's friends from outside the school. Then they heard the doorbell ring.

"Ooh! That must be him! I'll go get it!" Tsubaki's eyes lit up and hurried to the door. Maka sighed as Tsubaki left.

"Oh! Hi! It's is so nice to see you again!" Tsubaki blushed at the sight of him.

"Yeah! You too, Tsubaki!" he grinned as he entered and Tsubaki closed the door on his back.

"Um… I have a small request for you" Tsubaki looked at him.

"What is it?"

"Um, please don't shout at my friends on how awesome you are! They still don't know you and they might have second thoughts…" Tsubaki worriedly said.

"Ok!" he raised his thumb up.

"Hey guys! Here he is!" Tsubaki went in with the blue haired boy. Maka and the others stood up and greeted him. But something about this boy caught her attention. She coughed up.

"Um… will you please excuse me? I'm sorry for being rude but I just have to go to the bathroom" Maka bowed and started to walk. She clasped her hands together and prayed that it wasn't him.

"_Please not him, please not him!" _she thought. Tsubaki looked at her worriedly and nodded. The boy followed her with his eyes. Soon enough as Maka was about to step outside the living room, he shouted.

"MAKA! YOU DARE WALK AWAY IN YOUR GOD'S PRESENCE?" then he laughed. Tsubaki's jaw dropped.

"Black Star! I thought we talked about this earlier!" Tsubaki whined ignoring the fact that he knew Maka's name. Liz and Patty looked at each other. Maka sighed and slowly turned to face the two.

"Black Star, huh?" she unenthusiastically asked.

"I KNEW IT WAS YOU! HAHAHA!" he laughed. Tsubaki's eyes widened that they knew each other.

* * *

They silently sat in front of the kotatsu to eat.

"So, you two are childhood friends?" Liz asked as she chewed the chips she took. Maka nodded.

"Oh, I get it!" Tsubaki pounded her right fist on her left palm. "You two were neighbors before you moved here in the US?" she asked. Maka silently nodded again.

"I see!" Tsubaki giggled.

"Well, isn't that quite a coincidence, huh?" Liz smiled.

"Yeah! Tsubaki and Maka are blessed with an awesome friend like me!" Black Star laughed. Tsubaki smiled as she sweat dropped. Maka looked at him.

"You want me to hit you with a book on your head again like I did when we were young?" Maka threatened him. Black Star smiled but gulped loudly.

"Um, no thanks… I had enough! You nearly broke my skull and brain because of that…" he scratched his head.

"You had a brain? Oh my gosh! I didn't know!" Maka chuckled. Black Star looked at her.

"Ha-ha… Very funny…" Black Star looked away. Maka cleared her throat and stood up.

"Excuse me for a bit…" she bowed as she got out of the living room.

"I'm so glad you two already know each other!" Tsubaki clasped her hands together as she smiled.

"You two must really be good friends!" Patty gawked at Black Star's face.

"Huh? What makes you say that?" Liz asked raising an eyebrow.

"Maka doesn't stutter when she's talking to him…" Patty afterwards drank her juice.

"She still has issues in socializing?" Black Star raised his eyebrow. The three girls looked quite surprised after he said this.

"You mean Maka has problems like that too, even when she was still young?" Tsubaki didn't want to ask such a nosy question but she can't help but feel intrigued. Black Star nodded.

"Actually, she was always outgoing back then before that one incident in school happened…" Black Star sighed. "Incident?

"She didn't tell you, did she?" he asked. They shook their heads.

"She's too afraid to tell us anything about her past…" Liz said sadly.

"Well, I'm not supposed to tell you this but…"

"We won't say anything to her!" Liz raised her right hand. Black Star nodded.

"When we were 13, she did like this guy in our old school… He was a popular guy… One day Maka decided to talk to him and this guy seemed to like Maka a lot too but a lot of girls hated her for that. They became good friends. There was this one popular girl too that liked that guy. She befriended Maka. I could still remember that tramp's name…" Black Star clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. Maka was like a sister to him so that was his kind of reaction when he said this. You could say he cared a lot for her. He took a deep breath.

"Medusa…"

"_Really? A party? Sure! I'd love to come!" Maka smiled at her as Medusa grinned._

"_Ok then! I'll be expecting you!" Medusa left leaving Maka happily hopping back to her home._

"_Hey! Maka! YOU'RE GOD HAS ARRIVED! YAHOO!" Black Star waved and ran to her._

"_Oh, hi!" Maka smiled at him. Black Star raised his eyebrow._

"_Aren't you going to hit me in the head with a book or something? You seem happy…" he said as he walked with her._

"_Yeah! You know that girl, Medusa? She invited me for a party tomorrow night!" she jumped happily._

"_Medusa? The popular girl?" Black Star raised his eyebrow. "I don't know… I don't trust her… She seems suspicious…"_

"_Suspicious? Why would you think like that? She's my friend!"_

"_Friend? You only met her last week…"_

"_Well, I trust her!" Maka smiled._

"_Well… I have a bad feeling about this… You shouldn't go… Listen to your god!" Black Star said it with that attitude of his but with a hint of concern in his voice._

"_Don't worry, Black Star. It'll be fine! I sense no harm in her!" Maka raised her right hand and smiled at him._

"But she was wrong… That night, I learned that Medusa had embarrassed her in that party with her friends in front of most of our schoolmates…"

"_Maka? I thought you're in that party?" Black Star placed his hands in his hips as was outside his house. Maka sniffed and unexpectedly ran to Black Star and hugged him._

"_Whoa! Maka! Are you crying? What happened?" Black Star almost shouted. Maka hiccupped._

"_You were right…" her voice went groggy. "I shouldn't have gone into that party…"_

_Black Star's eyes widened as he patted Maka's back gently._

"_Everyone laughed at me because of her friends… And she didn't even do anything… She just looked at me in disgust…" Maka continued to cry. Black Star couldn't say anything but to hug her back. He was angry for what they did to his friend._

"The next day, I went to school with Maka just to make sure she was ok…" everyone looked at Black Star as he continued his story.

"She was silent the whole time… When we got to our school everyone in the hallway was whispering as we went through it… It was that time when I overheard one of them talking something bad about Maka… After that, false rumors have been spreading about her and whenever Maka tried to talk to people they would ignore her completely or insult her….. Maka never again was the same. She would start stuttering when she recited in class or when talking to people. There was even one time when our classmates booed at her when she recited and Maka fainted. After that time, she started having absences in school. It was days then it became weeks. Her parents said to me that she never came out of her room and barely ate" Black Star took a deep breath and then continued again.

"When her parents finally took her to a doctor, he said that an event might've affected her psychological health resulting her to distance herself from people… They then finally decided to move into another country where she can have a piece of mind… I decided to confront this guy. This jerk who didn't even defend her from all of this…"

_Black Star pushed him against the wall with his hands holding his collar._

"_You didn't even think of defending her from all this?" he angrily hissed at him._

"_Being that with such a bad reputation with people? It's no use… And it's probably true…" the guy, Carlos, replied._

"_And it's too troublesome, my popularity will go down if I did such a thing…"_

"_YOU FOOL!" Black Star pulled him and pushed him back to the wall for a hit._

"_I thought you were friends with her! So you only care about yourself instead of others? Maka is not that kind of girl like the rumors say!" Black Star let go of his collar and punched him hard._

"_Ow! What's your problem?" Carlos held his jaw as he sat on the ground._

"_My problem? You! You're my problem! I don't care if you tell the school about what I did to you! It was worth it if I get suspension from this! In fact, that's not even enough!" Black Star walked away._

Black Star sighed. "I guess she carried that trauma here, huh?"

"That's…" Tsubaki's eyebrows wrinkled like she was about to cry.

"That's way damn cruel!" Liz pounded her fist on the table. Tsubaki nodded.

"Maka doesn't deserve that! She's way too nice!" Patty followed.

"I know… I hate to see people treat her like that… But I have to smile for her so that she won't feel bad of me being dragged to her problems" Black Star said.

"So that's why… I feel bad for asking her to change right now… But she did say earlier that she'll try her best…" Liz said.

"Well, that's good" Black Star smiled weakly. They fell silent for a while until Maka came.

"Hey… What's with you guys all silent like that? Did I miss something?" Maka asked as she sat beside Liz and Tsubaki.

"OF COURSE NOT! WE AREN'T SILENT! WE ARE ENJOYING OURSELVES! HAHAHAHAHA!" Black Star laughed. Everybody looked at each other and nodded in agreement. Maka raised her eyebrow.

"Okaaay…" she said as she drank her water. They now continued to talk about stuff taking what Black Star said to them aside for a moment. After a while, Maka remembered the dresses Liz ordered and gave it to her.

"Oh! Thanks a lot, Maka! Sweet!" Liz said as she excitedly peeked in one of the boxes.

"No problem!" Maka smiled. Tsubaki then remembered something.

"Oh, Maka… I have a favor to ask…" Tsubaki seemed a little embarrassed on what she was going to ask. "Hmm?"

"I unfortunately can't find any good books in the library and bookstore for the book report due next Friday… Can you help me order something good from the website Liz orders the dresses?" Tsubaki asked. Maka sweat dropped. She laughed nervously. At this case, she'll see him again. But she didn't want to disappoint Tsubaki so she just accepted it. She brought out her laptop (which she always carries) and opened the website. Tsubaki chose from a wide variety of books and Black Star kept on ranting on how deadly these things are (based on his experience with Maka). Tsubaki just laughed them off while choosing. After a while, Tsubaki decided on what to buy and handed Maka the money.

"Sorry for disturbing you!" Tsubaki bowed. "It's no biggie!" Maka replied as she drank her bottled water.

"Oh, I forgot to mention! Black Star's going to enroll in our school!" Tsubaki happily said as she clasped her hands.

"Psh!" Maka blew the water she was drinking. Tsubaki still smiled but sweated.

"Say what?" Maka asked.

"You heard her! My awesomeness is going to shine your school with brightness!" Black Star laughed.

"You're kidding me, right?" Maka massaged her forehead.

"That'll be fun!" Patty clapped her hands. "Yeah!" Liz said. "Urgh…" Maka groaned.

"His friend is going to enroll too! When will we meet him?" Tsubaki politely asked.

"You'll meet him when you'll meet him. Let's keep that a secret for a while!" he winked at Tsubaki making her blush. Maka raised an eyebrow in Tsubaki's expression. Then she glanced at the time. It was a quarter to 5. Wow, they had a very long conversation with each other. They were there at 10 and now it was almost 5. Time is fast…

"Hey guys… I think I'll be going now…" Maka stood up hugging her bag.

"Oh, really? This early?" Liz asked. "Sorry, but I have other things to do in the apartment too!" Maka scratched her head. Tsubaki stoop up too.

"Well, it's nice spending time with you!" she smiled. Maka looked at Black Star.

"Um, just a question… Where are you going to spend the nights?" Maka asked him. "In Tsubaki's house, where else?"

Maka's jaw dropped. "No way! Tsubaki?" Maka looked at her. Tsubaki blushed and nodded sheepishly. Maka sighed. Tsubaki and the others led her outside where Maka wore her roller blades. She stood up and glared at Black Star.

"Black Star, I swear. If I hear one complaint from Tsubaki, you're gonna have your skull break… For good" she said.

"HAHAHA! A GOD LIKE ME NEVER KEEPS A GIRL COMPLAINING!" Black Star said. Tsubaki blushed. Maka sighed.

"Whatever, just take care of her… Bye!" Maka skated outside as she waved goodbye to them. Maka wore her helmet on the way. She abruptly sneezed many times while skating until she got a runny nose.

"Geez…" Maka rubbed her nose, and after that she heard a thunder rumble. She looked up and saw dark clouds forming. Then a drop of water fell on her forehead. Then it followed on a heavy rain.

"Doh!" Maka skated faster hugging her bag. Good thing it was water proof. She skated and skated until she got to her apartment. She breathed heavily as she hurried to remove her wet clothes and into the hot bath.

"aaah…" she was relaxed for a moment but then she started coughing and sneezing.

"Urgh…" she groaned and got out of the tub. She wore her normal clothing at home. She touched her forehead and felt it hot. Really hot.

"Oh, no… I can't have a cold…" Maka went to the fridge to and gathered ingredients for the soup she's going to make. She took a deep breath as she felt the fever worsen. Maka thought that the rain must've worsened her coughs and sneezes earlier. She sighed as she stirred the ingredients. After a short while, the soup was ready and placed it in a bowl.

_Knock knock_

She sighed. "Oh yeah… I forgot…" Maka took the money and went to the door. She rubbed her neck as she did this. She opened the door and saw Soul smiling at her. She smiled back but in a weak way.

"Um, good evening… Rainy day, isn't it?" he smiled at her. Maka slowly nodded at him. "Here's the book you ordered…" Soul searched his bag for the box. As Soul did this, Maka felt a little dizzy.

"_Oh no… This can't…" _Maka felt her breath hot.

"_I… I can't…" _she felt her knees wobbly.

"Here it is!" Soul chuckled. Then his eyes turned to Maka, who was looking down.

"Um… Ms. Albarn? Are you alright?" He asked worriedly as he tried to figure her expression.

"Urgh…" Maka groaned then she fell on the floor with Soul catching her.

"Uh, h-hey! Are you ok! ? Ms. Albarn! ?" those were the last words Maka could hear before she fainted.

Maka slowly opened her eyes. She expected to be on the floor but what she saw surprised her. She was on the couch with a blanket over her. She also had a wet cold towel on her forehead. She saw that the blanket was from her bed and the towel…

Who was it from? She never saw it before in her house… She sat up and looked at her house. She saw a glass of water and the bowl of soup she cooked. She saw that it was hot because of the smoke.

"Oh, you're awake?" Maka's eyes widened as she heard that familiar voice. She turned her head quickly to look at the person standing from a distance but she felt her head twirl when she did that.

"Ow…" she groaned lightly as she touched her head.

"You don't want to do that… You still have a fever…" his deep voice soothed Maka for a bit. Maka regained her normal vision and slowly turned to him, not wanting to let it happen again, the incident earlier.

"S-soul?" Maka slightly jumped. "W-what are you doing h-here?"

Soul sat in front of the table on the floor. "Um, s-sorry… You passed out earlier outside, so I didn't know what to do. I was really panicked so I carried you here…" he paused to scratch his head. Maka continued to stare at him.

"Sorry if I raided your house… I just wanted you to feel comfortable…" Soul pointed at the blanket over her body.

"Oh… I-is t-this yours?" Maka asked as she held out the towel. "Uh, y-yeah…" Soul looked away.

"W-well… I d-don't really mind… I would've been still outside of h-here without y-you… You have my thanks…" she softly said as she smiled. Soul caught off guard because of this and stared at her eyes.

"But, aren't you s-supposed to be at work?" Maka worriedly asked. Soul looked at her. Maka waited for a response. All they could hear was the thunder rumbling.

"I'm sorry, what?" Soul laughed nervously. "Aren't you supposed to be at work?" Maka repeated her question.

"It's ok! I already called my boss, he said that it was fine. You're actually the last person I have to deliver something to" Soul looked away scratching his cheek.

"Plus, it's Sunday tomorrow. I can stay here for at least 11…" he shifted his eyes to the room's wall clock. It said that it was 8:00 pm. "There's no school to worry about tomorrow!" he grinned.

"You go to school?" Maka slowly asked. She didn't think he was still attending school since he worked already. She thought he was like 20 or 21. That's why she called him 'sir' the last time.

"Oh, yeah! I'm about to enroll in a new school on Monday with a friend of mine! After all I am 16 years old… hehe" Soul said. Maka's eyes shot open when he said this. 16… The same age as hers.

"O-oh! I'm so s-sorry! I thought you were older than that… hehe" Maka said. "But why do you work?" she asked.

"I live alone… It's to support my needs" he replied. "How about you…? You seem to live alone… You work?" he asked.

"Um, my parents are working far away from here. And they deliver the money I need to buy groceries and the other supplies. They said I don't need to work, since that would have a way in my studies. After all, I am the same age as you" she said without completely stuttering. She was quite proud of herself at the moment despite she has a fever.

"Really? That's nice to know, Ms. Albarn-!"

"Maka"

"Huh?"

"Y-you can call me Maka"

Soul looked at her. "I can?" Soul mentally slapped himself. Why would he ask such a question like that?

"Of course! I can call you Soul, right?" Maka smiled at him sweetly making Soul drift off again. But fortunately, he snapped back just in time she was going to ask another question.

Maka seemed startled as she asked. "Oh my! How long was I've been sleeping?"

"Um, about more or less, 2 hours…" he counted in his fingers. Maka groaned as she massaged her forehead.

"Oh… I'm so so sorry! This is embarrassing…" Maka turned red.

"Uh, no! It's ok! It's my pleasure to help you!" he countered.

"I-I'm sorry if I disturbed you…" Maka bowed her head.

"I told you, it's alright!" Soul said. Maka felt a little guilty and she must do something to get back to him. "Well, d-did you eat already?"

"Yeah! I'm actually full!" Soul lied as he rubbed his tummy. But his stomach didn't. It grumbled loudly. Silence occurred.

"I'm going to ask you again. Did you eat already?"

Soul sighed. "No…"

"Well, we could eat together! You can take another bowl of soup from the pot!" Maka energetically said.

"A-are you sure?"

"Uhuh!" Maka nodded. "It would make me happy if you did"

Soul looked at her then looked away hoping she didn't see him turn red as she said that. "O-ok. If you say so…" he stood and got the food. Maka took the bowl that was served to her on the table. After a few seconds, Soul got back with the soup. They ate and talked about a few things.

"Wow, your cooking is delicious!" Soul looked at the empty bowl of soup resting on the table.

"Thank you…" Maka silently said. "You know, it's the first time I talked to another person like this…" Maka said. Soul looked at her as she placed the bowl on her lap.

"I would usually stutter and can even faint…" Maka said. Soul then thought of something when he first met her.

"Is that why you didn't talk to me that much when I first saw you?" Soul asked. Maka nodded.

"I never trusted strangers… I only have a few friends. All this because of an incident a while back when I was still young…" she sadly said. She didn't know why she was opening up to him all of a sudden but she felt the need to do that. She felt relieved as she said those words. Was this was she missing? Someone to pour her feelings out?

"And what was that incident?" Soul asked. Maka fidgeted her hands before she could answer but Soul interrupted her.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to ask such a personal question!" Soul apologized.

"Um, it's ok…" Maka felt her surroundings twirl again and kept her hand in place of her head. Soul approached her and gently pushed her down to the couch.

"You know, you should rest… You still have a fever…" Soul pulled the blanket up to her neck. He placed the newly wet cold towel to her forehead.

"You know, you don't have to do this…" she said as she smiled.

"I should if someone like you is involved…" he smiled back.

"Well, sorry. I have to go now…" Soul stood up. Maka slowly nodded.

"Thanks for all of this…" Maka said as he grabbed his bag and started walking to the door. Maka followed him with her eyes, but that was the only thing she could do. She can't move her head because that would make her dizzy again.

"See you when I see you…" Soul opened the door. "Maka" he smiled and then left. Maka sighed. That went well.

* * *

Soul leaned at the frame of the door and sighed. He looked at his watch and it said that it was 10. He looked at the raining sky. He grinned.

"This is my best day ever since I moved here alone…" he wore his jacket and hopped off his motorcycle.

* * *

Maka woke up the next morning. She touched her neck with the back of her hands to check if she still has a fever. She didn't feel hot anymore. She smiled as she remembered last night. Then her eyes shifted to a piece of paper tucked on the bottom of the glass. She took it and read. It was a cellphone number and beside it wrote in a sloppy but readable manner:

_Let me know if you feel better ^.^_

Maka smiled as she folded the paper. "Yesterday is the best day ever since my parents moved out"

* * *

Ok... I was not expecting this chapter to be this long/

Anyways, this is the first time I used Medusa in one of my multi-chap stories. And she is still evil as hell. Black Star makes an appearance and tells Maka's friends about what happened to her to make her like that around people. I don't know why, but other than SoMa, I also ship MakaXBlack Star. Don't know why, but I like the thought of them being childhood friends and caring for one another. :P

Hope you liked and enjoyed this chappy!

~shadow


	5. Connection

Hi! Hello~! Shadowmistx98 here! :D

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

* * *

Maka had texted him and said that she was already fine. Soul replied with a smiley and said:

_That's good to hear. Take care, ok?_

Maka smiled and blushed when he said this. Soul was a really nice guy. A gentleman. She smiled as she threw herself on the couch again.

* * *

"Black Star!" Tsubaki covered the lower part of the phone as she called out to him.

"Yeah? What is it, Tsubaki?" Black Star came running to her.

"It's for you" she smiled at him. "Oh! Ok! I won't be surprised that someone wanted to call the great and awesome Black Star! Haha!" Black Star went to her and smiled. Tsubaki blushed and smiled back. Black Star grabbed his phone and greeted.

"Hello?"

"Hello? Is that you, Black Star?" a deep voice asked him.

"Oh, wait! You're… Let me guess… Hmm…" he remained silent for a while thinking of what his name was.

"Um… My name starts with an 'S', ends with an 'L' and rhymes with 'pole'…"

"Oh! SOUL! MY MAN! WHAT'S UP?" Black Star finally got it.

"Finally, dude! I thought you weren't going to pick up my hint!" Soul laughed through the phone.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Black Star placed his free hand on his hips.

"Haha! Nothing… So I called to check on you… Was that the girl the one you were talking about? Tsubaki, right?" he asked.

"Yeah! Isn't she nice?" Black Star scratched his head.

"Seems like it… So is she your love interest?" Black Star could feel Soul grin through the phone.

"Hey! Hey! Shh!" Black Star hushed him. Soul chuckled.

"Well, you seem happy. Care to explain? Maybe you're the one with love life here…" Black Star's voice went a little naughty.

"Actually… Yeah" Soul shyly admitted. Black Star's eyes widened.

"No way! Who is she, when did you meet her, and how?" Black Star asked while smiling.

"Um, she orders at the company I work for. I met her couple of days before and… She's really cute… I got a small talk with her yesterday at her house and boy did that made me feel happy... It made me happy to help her last night… She's really nice" Black Star could feel him smile.

"I see… Do you know her name?" he asked.

"Yeah, but I don't want to tell her to you… I don't trust you in keeping secrets…"

"Hey! You're no fun!" Black Star raised his eyebrow. Soul laughed.

"So, have you made the preparations of your papers for school tomorrow?" Black Star asked.

"Mmm…" Soul replied.

"Cool! So, I think we're ok now? Oh wait! How about your work?"

"It's ok now. My boss switched my schedule to MWF. And it's not school hours too…" Soul said.

"Oh, I see… Ok!"

"Anything else needed?" Soul asked with a yawning sound. He knew that he was the first one to call him in his house but somehow, he wanted to hang up on him all of a sudden.

"Yup!"

"Ok, I think I need to go now!" Soul said. "Oh, sure! If you ever need anything, just call me! The great Black Star! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-! *beep* Um, Soul? Soul? You still there?"

Soul had already hung up. He rolled his eyes as he hung his black leather jacket over his shoulder and went out of his apartment.

* * *

"Tsubaki! I'm going out! You wanna come?" Black Star shouted from the other side of Tsubaki's bedroom door. Tsubaki opened it with a smile.

"Oh, I'm really sorry Black Star. No matter how much I want to, I can't because of a project I'm working on" Tsubaki' eyebrows wrinkled.

"Oh, I see. Wanna have the great Black Star help you with it?" he raised his eyebrows repeatedly and grinned at her.

"No, it's ok. You should go out and have some fun, now!" Tsubaki said, reassuring him.

"Are you sure?" Black Star asked, with his voice turning a bit worried.

"Uhuh! Besides, this is my school work. I should be able to finish it on time!" Tsubaki raised her right hand.

"Oh, ok. I'll go on now… Bye!" Black Star waved his hand to Tsubaki as he left her sight. Tsubaki returned the wave and went back the room.

"Take care!" she smiled at him sweetly. Black Star smiled at her before he could walk away again. He blushed a little bit. Tsubaki's smiles were wonders for him. Tsubaki was the girl she trusted the most next to Maka. He suddenly thought of it. Why didn't Tsubaki and Maka meet when they were kids? Black Star just shrugged the thought as he locked the gate and went outside. He looked at the shops at his side as he shoved his hands inside his pockets. He yawned out loud as he walked.

"Man… I need someone to talk to…" he whispered to himself and held his chin. He was too awesome to be ignored. Well, at least that's what he thinks. He took a deep breath as he passed by a grocery store when he saw somebody he knew.

And that was Maka. Carrying a lot of bags from her grocery shopping. Maka placed them on the ground to adjust her grip on the plastic bags. Black Star approached her.

"Hey, you need help from an awesome guy like me?" Maka's ears perked up when he said this, looking up. There she saw the usual Black Star, grinning at her.

"Um, I could use some, if you don't mind" Maka stood up. Black Star decided to tease her a little bit.

"Um, sorry. I don't feel like it, so I think I'm gonna go…" he pointed a finger to the other direction and laughed. Maka looked at him unenthusiastically and carried all the bags herself and went to the direction of her house.

"Hey! Hey! C'mon? Can't you take a joke?" Black Star went to her hurriedly and snatched the other plastic bags from her hands. Maka rolled her eyes and walked. Black Star followed her by her side.

"I'm just joking you know… Are you on your period or what?" Black Star joked. Maka's cheeks turned red.

"Black Star! How can you talk about that in front of a girl?" oh right. Maka's furious now. Maka walked up the stairs of her apartment with Black Star tagging along. They entered her main room and placed the bags on the chairs. Black Star sat on a chair and Maka started taking off her jacket.

"Now, I seriously doubt you living with Tsubaki… Please don't mind me calling to check on her everyday…" Maka half-joked.

"No, seriously… What's gotten into you?" Black Star laughed.

"I just got from a fever last night…" Maka went to the kitchen counter and preparing some tea for Black Star.

"Really? Are you feeling fine, now?" Black Star set aside his big ego and asked her like how he used to when they were young.

"Uhuh. I actually fainted last night… But I'm fine now…" Maka poured the hot water on the cup and mixed it.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold on! You fainted? Who helped you?" Black Star asked panicking.

"Relax. This deliver guy happened to be here and he helped me in here while I have a fever… He's really nice…" Maka gave the tea to Black Star and looked away as she blushed. Black Star raised his eyebrow as she said this catching the blush on her cheeks.

"He?" Black Star's voice turned stern. Maka nodded and looked at him. Black Star was eyeing her.

"Um, yeah… Why are you looking at me like that?" Maka asked. Black Star sighed and looked away.

"I want to meet him…" he sipped his tea. "What?"

"I said I would like to meet him. Your god demands it" Black Star said. Maka face palmed.

"Black Star… You're acting like my father…." Maka said.

"Hey, I'm just worried about you. I wouldn't want what happened in the past to happen to you again…" Black Star said sadly. Maka looked at her feet then at Black Star again.

"I know… Thanks…" Maka managed to smile at him. "But, I'm sure of him this time. I won't make the same mistake like that again" Maka said. Black Star scratched his head.

"Geez… You better. How could you tell he's nice? You can't even talk to a human being without stuttering…" Black Star said.

"I'm changing now, Black Star. I don't want some fear of my past to get the best of me. I'm doing this for all of you" Maka smiled at him sweetly. Black Star sighed and looked at a small paper. It had a cellphone number and a message. He took it and analyzed it.

"Hmm… Is this the guy's number? What the hell is it doing here?" Black Star continued to analyze it.

"He's asking if how I was with my fever now. He's just being nice" Maka said.

"You know… This number seems very familiar to me yet I can't place my foot on it…" he said. Maka groaned.

"Well, I better go now" he stood up. Maka followed him to the door and opened it for him.

"Well, tell Tsubaki I said hi!" Maka waved at him. "And please give this to her!" Maka held a paper bag to him. Black Star took it.

"Yup! And Maka, don't be afraid to tell me anything if this guy does anything to you!" Black Star held his fist up. Maka looked at him.

"Bye, minion! Hahaha!" he went down stairs. Maka rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Hmm, typical Black Star. He didn't change one bit. A guy with large ego and pride yet still the same old caring guy…" Maka went back to her room.

Soul took a walk in that morning after his talk with Black Star. He decided to walk by Maka's house. He didn't want to appear like a stalker but he just had to know if she's really fine. Soul turned to the corner to pass by Maka's apartment. But something caught his eye. It was Black Star walking out of her apartment with a paper bag. He quickly hid and saw him take a peek inside it. Black Star slowly got it out and looked at it. Soul's eyes widened when he saw that it was the book Maka had ordered. Black Star quickly threw it back and stuck his tongue out. Soul couldn't take the horrible thoughts in his mind. What was he doing there? Damn it. He's going to confront him.

Black Star was walking up to the corner he hid. Soul leaned against the wall and waited for him. Then, there he was.

"Oh! Hey Soul! What's up?" he cheerfully held his hand up to high five with him. Soul glared at him making Black Star twitch.

"What's wrong? You had a bad day or what?" Black Star scratched his head.

"I'm about to if I didn't find the reason behind this…"

"Huh?"

"We need to talk"

* * *

Hmm. I didn't quite like how this came out.

So, basically - Black Star is the guy who's Soul referring to as a 'supportive friend' from chapter 2. Soul doesn't know Black Star is Maka's childhood friend and Maka doesn't know that Soul is one of his friends too. And Black Star... He's too dumb to put the pieces together. Black Star is like the one that connects the two.

Characters are OOC, I know. Especially Black Star, who acts like a brother to Maka.

~shadow


	6. Confrontation

Hey! Shadowmistx98 here! :D

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

* * *

"Where were you the whole time?" Soul's voice turned like he was going to kill someone.

"I was in a friend's house…" Black Star raised his eyebrow.

"What did you do there?"

"I was chatting!" Black Star replied defensively.

"Really? Chatting? That's all? You didn't do anything more than that?" Soul asked. Black Star's eyes widened.

"You think I'm lying? How dare you!" Black Star pointed a finger at him. Soul was totally over reacting and being over protective.

"How dare me? What were you doing in Maka's house?" Soul offensively asked.

"Huh? You know…?" Black Star placed his hand down.

"Maka is the one I've been talking about earlier through our phone conversation! I thought you already had Tsubaki?" Soul had accidentally spilled the beans. Black Star stared at him. Soul looked away.

"Well. What have you got to say?" Soul asked hissing.

"Wait! It all makes sense now!" Black Star placed his hand on his chin.

"Huh? What do you mea-!"

"Maka said she had a fever and a delivery guy helped her last night…" Black Star mumbled to himself making Soul confused. "You said you helped her last night and she orders at the company you work for…"

"You're work as a delivery guy, right?" Black Star asked, pointing at Soul.

"Well, yeah, but that's not the poi-!"

"You said you like this girl… And she said she likes this guy…" Black Star mumbled again. They went silent for a while.

"Hahahaha! I APPROVE!" Black Star raised his thumbs up.

"What the hell, Black Star? Did you lose your brain or what?" Soul did really mean it though.

"You know. I'm all in Tsubaki. You don't have to worry bout Maka…" Black Star patted his shoulders.

"Huh? Wait, wait! I don't get you Black Star!" Soul pushed him aside.

"Maka is my childhood friend, damn it!" he said. "Huh?" Soul was still confused.

"I was in her apartment because I was helping her carry the grocery she bought. She's Tsubaki's friend and my childhood friend!" Black Star explained as he grinned. Soul stared at him. All of that rampage… for nothing. That was so embarrassing. To even pick up a fight with Black Star just for some false accusation.

"I am so sorry, Black Star…" he placed his hands on his forehead and massaged it.

"It's ok! You're god forgives and accepts your apology!" Black Star laughed. Soul looked at him.

"Then… You know Maka?" he asked.

"Heck yeah! I know her a lot! Don't worry! I trust you on her!" Black Star continued to laugh.

"_What the hell does he mean by that?" _Soul thought.

"So… You like her, huh?" Black Star raised his eyebrows repeatedly. Soul's cheeks turned red.

"I kinda regret lecturing and shouting at her earlier now…" Black Star paused. "Now that I know that you're the guy she's been crushing over with! Haha!"

"Wait… Crushing… over me?" Soul turned redder.

* * *

Maka accidentally hit over a glass by the counter. It shattered as Maka squeezed her eyes closed.

"Oh, dear…" Maka ran to the broom and cleaned it up. As she cleaned it, she felt her stomach upside down.

"Could something happened?" she asked herself.

* * *

Soul and Black Star sat on one of the benches in the park.

"Really? That's what she said about me?" Soul asked. Black Star nodded.

"Yup! And I agree with you! I totally trust you to not leave her alone…" Black Star's statement caught Soul.

"Why? What happened?" Soul asked. Black Star sighed.

"It actually happened a long time ago… When we were still young. This stupid girl was jealous of Maka because of a guy. So she embarrassed Maka in front of most of our schoolmates… Soon, false rumors started to spread about her in school, causing Maka to avoid people, making her nervous. And that boy didn't even defend her from all of this…" Black Star clenched his fists then faced to Soul.

"Soul, I trust you for Maka" he said. Soul scratched his head.

"Yeah… Of course" he smiled. A moment of silence passed over them.

'Oh, and by the way, the school we're enrolling is Maka's school" they both stared at each other.

"What?" Soul's eyes widened. Black Star nodded.

"For real? D-does she know?" Soul asked as he tried not to stutter.

"Well, no… She doesn't even know I know you" Black Star replied. Soul looked at his watch and saw it was 2:00 pm.

"Um… Black Star, sorry but I gotta go now…" Soul stood up.

"Um, ok! See you tomorrow I guess!" Black Star waved at him as Soul walked away. Soul waved back. Black Star got up and went home. As he opened the door, he heard voices in the living room. He peeked and saw Tsubaki and Liz talking to each other.

"Oh, Black Star! You're back!" Tsubaki made a welcoming smile at him.

"Hey, Black Star!" Liz grinned. Black Star grinned back.

"So, am I interrupting something?" Black Star asked.

"Oh, nothing much. I'm just here to visit Tsubaki. Patty couldn't come so I came here alone…" Liz said. Black Star gave Tsubaki the paperbag Maka gave him.

"What's this?" she asked.

"I came across Maka earlier. She gave that to me and told me to give it to you" he answered. Tsubaki looked at the book and smiled.

"I better call her and say thanks!" she smiled. Black Star thought for a while.

"_Should I tell them about Soul and Maka?" _he asked himself. _"Well, I don't want to spoil it for them… After all I am the great Black Star! I am a matchmaker! Haha!" _he smiled and went upstairs.

* * *

Very short chapter. This is getting complicated. Soul and Maka's relationship is mutual not like my other stories whose relationships are love hate. I don't know if I should continue this but if I should continue for the sake of other readers, this will only be 15 or 10 chapters less. Ok! Shadow out!

~shadow


	7. Black Star aka Matchmaker

Hey! You have stumbled into my story! (obviously)

Shadowmistx98 here! :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater!**

* * *

Maka woke up the next Monday morning. She kept on thinking about _him. _She had already told Black Star that she wanted to change. Not only for her friends but also for _him. _Maka sighed as she wore her roller blades and helmet and skated her way to school. She skated and skated until she reached her school.

"Good morning, Maka! You're almost late for the first period…" Liz raised her eyebrow.

"I know! Good morning!" she smiled at the two sisters. Patty was doing her giraffe origami again. Maka moved to her seat and greeted Tsubaki. She noticed that the two seats on her front and back are empty.

"What happened here?" Maka asked as she placed her bag on the floor. Tsubaki looked at her.

"Oh! That's where Black Star and his friend are going to sit… Ms. Marie had rearranged the two who were sitting there before" Tsubaki answered.

"Hmm. Ok.. But why here?" Maka asked. Tsubaki raised her shoulders. "Ms. Marie said it was Black Star's request…" she answered. Maka nodded.

"_This is a great opportunity to develop my socializing skills…" _she thought as she took a deep breath. The bell rang.

"Ok! Good morning, students!" Ms. Marie greeted as she got to the table in front.

"Good morning, Ms. Marie!" everybody replied. They had to reply, or else, Marie would throw a fit.

"Ok! Today, we have two new students here with us!" Ms. Marie looked at the door.

"Come on in now, you two!" she smiled. The door opened. Maka followed with her eyes lazily to Black Star as he marched proudly in to class. Her eyes widened when she saw the white-haired guy who followed him inside.

"_T-that's…! Soul!" _Maka's hands shook.

"Class, this is Black Star and Soul Evans!" Ms. Marie introduced them. Suddenly the girls giggled as they smiled.

"That boy is cute!"

"Yeah! Especially the white-haired one!"

Maka quickly faced at the window. _"Think… Think o-other thoughts… Don't look at him… Don't look at him…" _Maka squeezed her eyes shut then opened one eye to see if they were coming their way. She caught a glimpse of him walking to her back and Black Star sitting in front of her.

"_This was Black Star's request? Why do I get the feeling that he somehow did this on purpose?" _Maka sighed and remained silent the whole time. Though she felt Soul's eyes were on her the whole time. She waited hours and hours until the bell rang. Maka quickly stood up and grabbed her bag. She immediately went outside.

"Maka" Tsubaki looked at her as she dashed out. "Hmm… I wonder if she's feeling well…" Tsubaki asked herself as she looked down. Black Star looked at Soul and motioned him to follow her. Soul mouthed:

"_No way in hell, are you going to do that to me right now! We're just acquaintances!" _Soul was still shy to talk to her all alone. Especially if they're in school together. Black Star understood it and mouthed back:

"_Who the hell cares? Go get her!"_

Soul gritted his teeth at his annoying best friend. Gosh, why did he even become his best friend? Soul folded his arms. Black Star stood up and caught Tsubaki's attention.

"Tsubaki! I'm going ahead with Soul here! Meet me in the hallway, ok?" Black Star grabbed Soul's arm and dragged him out. Tsubaki didn't have the chance to nod at him. Liz and Patty approached her.

"What happened to that three? Are they hiding something from us?" Liz asked suspiciously.

"I don't know… But I want to find out… C'mon let's follow Black Star" she grabbed her bag.

"Ooh! Ooh! I like this detective stuff!" Patty giggled as they sneaked outside.

* * *

"Black Star! What the hell are you doing? Argh! OW!" Soul continued to complain as Black Star pushed him hard across the hallway. He then stopped.

"Urgh… Thank goodness, you stopped. Thanks…" Soul scratched his head.

"You can thank me later" Black Star unexpectedly pushed Soul towards an open locker door and hit his nose. Black Star laughed and ran up to the corner to hide.

"Ow!" Soul back up a bit and held his nose in pain.

Maka's ears perked up and heard a thud on her locker door on her left side. She heard Black Star's laugh so she thought that it was Black Star who hit her locker door. Maka semi-closed her locker to see the guy.

"Black Star, are you o-?" Maka stopped in her tracks when she saw Soul pinching his nose.

"Um, S-soul! W-what are you doing h-here?" Maka stuttered. This was school. The only time she felt comfortable talking to Soul was at home when no one could see them.

"Um… M-Maka! Oh I am so sorry for bumping on your locker! It's Bla-!" Maka had interrupted him. Oh how he wanted to mention Black Star's name for this. Maka's shyness was replaced by concern.

"Oh, I am sorry! Are y-you hurt?" Maka took a step closer to him and tried to see if his nose was bleeding from the hit.

"I-I'm fine. You don't need to worry about me" Soul assured her.

"You sure?" Maka asked. Soul nodded. They went silent for a while not knowing what they would talk about. Soul looked away and gritted his teeth and thought:

"_You are so dead Black Star!"_

"So…" Soul looked at Maka as she tried to talk to him.

"I guess this is the school you're talking about…" Maka closed her locker gently with one hand.

"Um, yeah…" Soul replied.

"You know Black Star?" Maka asked. Soul nodded. "His family helps me from time to time" he said.

"I see…" Maka sighed.

"How about you? How did you know him?" Soul asked even though he already knew the answer.

"Eh… Childhood friend…" she smiled. Soul looked at her face. His eyes softened as she looked at her.

"Huh? I-is there s-something on my face?" Maka rubbed her cheeks. Soul shook his head.

"No, it's just that your cute smiling" he smiled. Maka's eyes widened and looked away blushing.

Black Star chuckled as he leaned on the wall of the corner. "These guys are a match for each other…" he grinned. Then his smile turned into a frown.

"Soul is more of a guy than that pathetic Carlos… Pft… What did Maka like about him anyway?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Black Star!" someone yelled at his back running towards him. It was Tsubaki.

"Where have you been?" Tsubaki asked worriedly.

"I was just here…" he smiled turning to Tsubaki. Without knowing, Liz went through him and saw Soul and Maka talking to each other.

"Oh no, that new guy isn't just talking to Maka all of a sudden!" Liz rolled up her sleeve and prepared to charge at him. Good thing Black Star caught her and pulled her back.

"Mmmmpff! Mmm-let go! What the hell is wrong with you?" Liz pulled back from Black Star's grip. Patty and Tsubaki peeked at the two and were quite surprised with what was happening.

"Maka never talked to someone like that…" Tsubaki said.

"Yeah, she would go away and run like a monkey…" Patty followed.

"That's my point! That guy already might be blackmailing her or harassing her! No offense for your friend Black Star but Maka's a precious girl for us!" Liz tried to run but Black Star caught her hand and tightened her grip.

"Would you guys listen to me?" Black Star asked nicely.

"I don't think so… Maka's smiling…" Patty said. "That's what he wants you to think!" Liz said to Patty creepily.

"Will you peasants listen to me first!" Black Star fiercely asked… Followed by Liz's punch.

"Black Star!" Tsubaki ran to him on the ground.

"Yeah? Speak!" Liz crossed her arms.

"First of all, I did not regret that!" he glared at Liz. "Second, Soul and Maka already know each other!"

They looked at each other. "Really?"

"Yes. Really. You know the company Maka orders your stuff? Soul works for it as a delivery guy. And Maka met him at that point. They don't know that we know each other at that time…" Black Star stood up.

"Really?" they asked again.

"Yeah… And they have this mutual kind of relationship now…" he said.

"EH?"

"Though they don't realize it yet…"

"Whoa! I almost died in anticipation!" Liz held her chest lightly feeling her beating heart. Black Star nodded.

"You know that Maka is trying her best to change now? She said everyone influenced her to do this… But I got a feeling Soul is part of this too…" Black Star smirked.

"But are you sure Soul is the right guy…?" Patty asked.

"I trust Soul. I've known him for a long time ago and he seemed pretty sincere with his feelings for Maka…" Black Star said.

"Black Star, I am so sorry for punching you…" Liz held his arm lightly.

"HAHAHA! YOU BETTER!" aaaaand another loud thud. Liz punched him again.

"I take that back…" Liz said then faced at Tsubaki.

"How do you put up with this guy? And how did Maka even put up with this guy in their childhood?" Liz asked while shaking her head. Tsubaki sweat dropped and smiled.

"Mmm" Tsubaki raised her shoulders and shook her head.

"Well… We got to support Maka for what she wants to happen. And change that is" Liz smiled softly. Patty giggled.

"Yeah! Change!" Patty raised her arm.

"So… how are we going to approach them now without bothering them?" Tsubaki asked.

Black Star sat up again. "Easy, we say that we have some school stuff to take care in the library that only we could do… And then they have to wait for us!" Black Star raised a finger.

"I'm surprised on how you can think smartly…" Liz sarcastically said.

"OF COURSE! I AM A GOD AFTER ALL!" he laughed. Liz face palmed.

"C'mon, let's go meet this guy!" Liz led the way and the others followed.

"Hey, minions! How are you doing? Did you miss my awesomeness?" Black Star waved at them. Soul and Maka faced him. Maka's mouth slightly hung when she saw her friends.

"Um… Hey, Black Star" Soul glared at him.

"You must be Soul Evans! I'm Tsubaki!" Tsubaki nicely introduced herself.

"Hi, Tsubaki, Black Star talks about you a lot" Soul smiled. Tsubaki blushed and giggled. Black Star's eyes widened. Soul slightly chuckled. That was the perfect time to get back to Black Star for what he did. "I'm Liz and this is my sister, Patty!" Liz waved at her with only her hand where is Patty used her whole arm.

"Hi!" Soul acknowledged them with a small nod.

"So I see you already know Soul, huh, Maka?" Liz smiled at Maka and winked at her. Maka's eyes widened and looked away, hoping that Soul didn't see that.

"Um, yeah… Quite a few days before all this…" Maka fidgeted her hands.

"Well, that's good you already know each other" Liz said. Maka looked at her with curiosity.

"What do you mean?" Soul asked. "Weeeell…" Black Star placed his hand on his chin.

"A faculty member kinda ordered us to do something in the library… Only for us" Black Star grinned. Soul was getting what he was implying. Soul's eyes twitched.

"So, we would like you to wait for us outside if that's not a problem" Liz followed Black Star. Soul and Maka looked at each other, then to them.

"O-only the t-two of us?" Maka asked.

"Yeah, sorry! We plan on having a get together in my house! So it would be convenient if we all go together at the same time home!" Tsubaki said.

"O-ok… If it's ok with S-soul" Maka looked away blushing. They all looked at Soul.

"Yeah, it's fine for me" Soul scratched his head.

"Perfect! Let's not waste time then!" Liz smiled. "Yeah!" Patty laughed.

"Um… see you guys outside, I guess" Soul looked at Maka and nodded. They both walked out. Liz started moving forward.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Black Star raised his eyebrow.

"To the library, duh!" Liz grabbed Patty's hand.

"Why are you going there?" he asked.

"Well, we wouldn't want to lie to Maka so we're going to the library and ask for chores!" Tsubaki said.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Black Star did not expect that with the girls.

"No, we're not… And what would we do if they came to check us out, huh?" Liz crossed her arms. Black Star sighed in defeat and followed them to the library, about to face the one thing he feared most… Books.

* * *

Maka and Soul sat on a bench inside the campus. Nobody bothered to talk about them so she was relieved.

"So… I thought you don't get along with people that well… You have a lot of friends" Soul smiled at her.

"Well, they're my only friends… Although, some of my classmates want to talk to me, I never do… I never trust people so easily…" Maka sighed.

"That incident you said while back… What was that?" Soul asked even though he already knew that. He wanted Maka to tell him straight to him. Maka sighed. Maka trusted him plus he's Black Star's friend.

"It started when we were thirteen…" and Maka started to retell her story. Soul felt mixed emotions. Anger for what that girl did. Dismay on how that boy didn't even defend her. Pity for Maka.

"I am so sorry…" that was the only thing he could say.

"What for?" Maka asked.

"I'm sorry for making you bring back that story…" he sighed.

"N-no, it's ok… It's the past, right? And it's a good start for me to change… For all of my friends…" Maka smiled.

"So… Where are your parents? If you don't mind asking me it…" Maka glanced at him. Soul took a deep breath.

"I don't know…" Soul replied in a monotone voice. Maka looked at him surprisingly.

"Why?"

"They abandoned me a long time ago… That's why I live alone…" Soul paused. Maka looked him.

"That's where Black Star's family came… His family helped me throughout my whole life…" Soul smiled.

"I guess we really are connected to each other, huh?" Maka said.

"Yeah, sometimes, I just got to thank that idiot" they both laughed. "I'm glad I met you" Soul smiled at her. Maka looked back at him and blushed. "Me too" Maka smiled and returned to her normal view. Soul scratched his head as he slowly got closer to Maka.

"So, Maka… I was wondering if you could-!"

"Man! That was some crap! Does she like to torture students like us?" Black Star's loud obnoxious voice echoed in the ears of the two. Soul sighed and shook his head.

"C'mon, Black Star… Don't worry, I have some of those of those ointments in the house, I can rub it on your back when we get home!" Tsubaki said.

"Yeah, sure! I'd like some of that!" Black Star grinned naughtily.

"That's what she said" Liz whispered.

"Excuse me! Did you just say something?" Black Star eyed her. They continued to walk towards Maka and Soul.

"Oh, no… nothing much!" Liz tried to cover up her little joke.

"Oh, hey, Soul! What's up my man?" he grinned. "Are you two having fun?" he added. Soul looked at him not amused.

"We're so sorry, that took us a little longer than we thought!" Tsubaki said. "Shall we go?" she asked. They nodded as they stood up. Maka didn't bother to wear her roller blades. She walked with her friends instead. They talked about a few things while on their way to Tsubaki's house and when they finally got to it they ate and got to know each other. But of course at the end of the day, they had to go home. Except for Soul. He was going to spend the night in there. Maka wore her roller blades and helmet.

"Bye, Tsubaki, Black Star and Soul!" Maka, Liz and Patty went out of the gate waving. They waved back. Maka and the sisters got to their different routes and bid farewell to each other. Maka skated fast as the sun continued to set. She hurried for she didn't want to go to the dark. Finally after minutes, Maka made to her apartment in one piece.

* * *

"Hey, Soul?" Black Star called out his name.

"Yeah?" he raised an eyebrow.

"What were the last thing you and Maka talked about? It seems I have cut off your sentence back there…" Black Star asked.

"Well… I was about to ask her out but…. It doesn't matter anymore, she would probably reject it…" Soul walked to his bedroom.

"Really?" Black Star stared at him as Soul stopped in his tracks of climbing the stairs. Soul slowly faced him. Black Star sighed and walked to the living room. Black Star sat on the couch beside the phone and dialed someone's number. Soul peeked at him wondering what he's about to do now.

"H-hello?" a sweet voice greeted.

"Oh, hey Maka! Soul was just wondering if you wanted to go out with him tomorrow night!"

"Black Star!" Soul tackled him on the couch to snatch the phone away from him but all did Black Star do was to stretch out his free arm and cover his mouth.

"Mmmmm!" Soul struggled to snatch the phone away.

Black Star heard Maka sigh through the phone.

"Black Star, if this is one of your pranks, I will not hesitate to implant a dictionary in your brain tomorrow!" Maka didn't believe him.

"I mean it!" Black Star's voice cracked as Soul pushed his stomach.

"If you really mean it, then put Soul on!" Maka laughed in her mind in triumph. She thought he was just bluffing. Black Star let go of Soul for him to be able to snatch it away.

"Hey, Maka. I am so sorry about Black Star here" Soul huffed. Maka gulped. She definitely did not expect that.

"Um, S-soul… Hey…" she silently said. Soul glared at Black Star who was laughing.

"So, was that true? Are you really… asking?" Maka didn't want to ask such a question but something in her wanted to know.

"Well, yeah, I was last time when we were talking but unfortunately Black Star's voice interrupted me" he shot another death glare at him.

"HEY! MY VOICE IS GODLY! YOU SHOULD BE THANKFUL YOU'RE STILL ABLE TO HEAR IT! HAHAHA!" Black Star laughed.

"Geez! I don't know if all your neighbors here are already deaf from your voice!" Soul shouted at him covering the lower part of the phone. Soul removed his hand from the part and got back to Maka.

"Sorry about hi-!"

"I'd love to"

"H-huh?"

"I s-said I'd love to go out with you" Maka twirled her fingers as she said this.

"Y-you mean it?" Soul asked. "Uhuh… Tomorrow after school would be good…" Maka replied.

"Uh, y-yeah, sure… Tomorrow" Soul said.

"O-ok… Bye…"

"Y-yeah, bye" Soul blushed as Maka hung up. He looked at Black Star.

"Um…" Black Star rocked himself with his ankle and toes as he placed his hand inside his pockets.

"You can thank me now" he added.

"You-! ARGH!" Soul began to tackle him. Black Star ran away as Soul followed him.

"Don't you do that ever again! That was embarrassing!" Soul ran to him.

"And worth it! Hahaha!" Black Star continued to run away. "And you can't even ask her out without the great Black Star supporting you! You're such a wimp sometimes!"

"I can ask her out! On the right time!"

"Pft… Who cares about the right time! Swoop the opportunity dude!" he grinned.

Tsubaki sighed as she flipped the pages of a book in their room, squeezing her eyes shut every time she hears a glass break.

"I'll be surprised if I woke up tomorrow morning with the house clean and spotless…" she sighed.

* * *

Ok! Sorry if it took a little longer... I made it a long one to make it up for the last. Word Count Total - 3,324.

I had originally planned this chapter to be two chapters actually but I merged them instead.

I've been really dazzled with the new book cover thingy fanfiction activated. And I like the new format of the upper side of the stories, I'm still getting used to it though...

And here you see Black Star as one hell of a matchmaker. I bow down to you! /(o.o)/

~shadow


	8. Date Night

Yo! Shadowmistx98 here! :D

Uhuh! Eighth chapter is right here! *does a little dance*

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

* * *

Maka opened her eyes the next morning. She did not believe what happened last night. She was going out on a date… With Soul. She suddenly felt the shivers down on her spine as she blushed. She shrugged it and went out of bed. She did her daily usual morning routine and got to school using her skates. When she got to her school she took it off and went to her classroom. Liz and Patty were there but the other three weren't.

"Good morning!" Maka greeted the sisters.

"Oh, hi, Maka!" Liz smiled at her. Maka smiled back and went to her seat. As soon as she went to her seat Tsubaki and the boys went in the room. Tsubaki greeted her as usual and sat beside her. Black Star saluted at Maka before he sat down and Soul smiled at her softly. Maka smiled back.

"Why did you arrive just now? You always come early before me?" Maka asked Tsubaki.

"I had to clean a few things…" Tsubaki sighed. Maka smiled as Tsubaki laid her head on her desk. She knew that she had a hard time with the boys, especially last night where it got a little out of hand between them. After a few hours, the bell rang for lunch break. They went out of the classroom and they saw Kid.

"Oh, Kid!" Liz's eyes sparkled and ran to him.

"Oh! A pleasant afternoon to you, Liz!" he smiled. The gang followed her.

"I'd like you to meet my friends! This is Maka, Tsubaki, Black Star, Soul and my sister, Patty!" Liz excitedly introduced them. Kid nodded in acknowledgement.

"It's nice to meet you!" he greeted.

"Well, we're going to have lunch in the cafeteria, you can come with us if you want" Tsubaki invited him.

"I would love to!" Kid said. Black Star seemed a little envious with how Tsubaki invited him.

"Let's go then!" Tsubaki said and they went downstairs in the cafeteria. As they sat down they saw Kid wipe the seat of the chair before sitting down. They all sweat dropped.

"So, you and Liz are dating?" Black Star asked straightforwardly. Liz's eyes widened and shot a glare to him saying _'Oh, you did not just do that Black Star! You're so dead when he leaves!'_.

"Well, as a matter of fact, yes. We have been" he gleefully said.

"Black Star, be more respectful… He's a member of the student council" Maka whispered to Black Star.

"Oh, is he?" he whispered back. "So, you're a member of the student council, huh?"

Maka face palmed.

"Yes…" Kid smiled. "And I would like you to know that the current savings of the school is 1111…"

They all looked at him with jaws dropped.

"And that's what I like about you!" Liz grabbed his arm.

"And you Liz, is the embodiment of perfection" he said back. Black Star covered his mouth.

"I think I'm going to be sick" he said. Patty laughed. "Suck it in" Maka whispered to him. They had a few conversations and it finally landed to the part where Soul and Maka didn't want to talk about in public.

"Hey guys, did you know that Soul and Maka have a date tonight?" Black Star asked for it. Maka grabbed the nearest book and smashed it onto his head.

"Really?" Liz slammed the table with a wide grin on her face. Tsubaki remained calm because she already knew this.

"That is so cool, Maka!" Patty giggled.

"Well, y-yeah but…" Maka avoided eye contact with Soul and Soul did the same while they blushed.

"That's nice, you two are getting along quite well" Liz winked at Soul. Soul threw her a look. They continued to eat and Black Star was still unconscious. They stood up and went upstairs to their classrooms.

"Um, Maka… Speaking of later tonight…. I'll pick you up by 6?" Soul shyly asked.

"Um, s-sure. Six would be good" she smiled at him. Soul smiled back. After enduring the last few hours of school they went outside and got home.

Maka rubbed her neck as she went to her closet. "Hmm. What to wear…" Maka chose from the clothes on hanger. She tried to match them. She did it a few times until she lost it.

"Urgh… I can't do this…" Maka lied down her bed massaging her forehead. She wasn't like Liz who had a perfect sense of fashion. Maka sat up and blew her bangs.

"This is my first date and I don't even know what to do!" Maka acted like a little child. This was important for her. Sure it was just a date but it wasn't just a date. IT'S A DATE WITH SOUL DAMN IT! The boy she always admired from the very start of them meeting. She began to dream about it again until a knock from the door shook her ears. She worriedly looked at the time. It was 5. No way Soul will be there one hour early. She stood up and opened the door. She was surprised when somebody covered her mouth and dragged her in her bedroom.

"No, buts!" it was Liz, Patty and Tsubaki. Patty laughed as Tsubaki laughed nervously. Liz ran to her closet and raided it.

"W-what are you guys doing here?" Maka asked, sweating.

"Duh! We're going to help you with clothes!" Liz answered.

"I'm already fine with that!" Maka lied.

"Oh yeah? Then what clothes did you pick right now?" Liz stopped and faced at her raising her eyebrows. Maka's eyes shifted nervously twirling her fingers.

"Ok.. Fine, I don't have any clothes decided yet…" Maka looked away. Liz sighed.

"Man, sometimes you really need to get your mind out of books!" Liz continued what she was doing.

"Um, what she means is – you need help from her when choosing clothes" Tsubaki put it on in a more soothing manner. Who knows? Maka might take that as an offensive statement. After all, she loved books so much. Liz then finally saw a perfect match.

"Here!" Liz faced Maka. Her left hand with a green plaid skirt and her right hand with a white polo shirt.

"Um, n-no… That polo shirt is tight and I-!"

"That's what I like about it! Now try it on!" Liz charged at Maka.

* * *

Liz sighed as she placed a bag of ice on her head. Patty laughed her ass off on her sister.

"Man! Now I know how Black Star feels" Liz narrowed her eyes to adjust her dizziness. Tsubaki fanned her as they sat on the couch. Then they heard a door click open. They all together faced at the direction of Maka's bedroom. Maka came out wearing what Liz had told her to wear. Liz's eyes sparkled and went to her. Maka's curved body showed with what she was wearing. The polo shirt had a few floral designs on the sides of it so it didn't look so plain.

"There! You look cool!" Liz rolled her sleeves up to her elbows neatly. Tsubaki smiled and went to her as well. She untied Maka's pigtails and brushed it. Patty went to her room and came back with the sandals she saw.

"Wow! Patty, nice pick! You really are my sister!" Liz raised her thumbs up. Patty chuckled and placed the sandals on the floor. Maka carefully removed her shoes and went to the sandals.

"Wow! You look gorgeous, Maka!" Tsubaki complimented her. "yeah! You look like a princess!" Patty followed. Liz sniffed teary eyed. "That's my girl!" she said.

Maka smiled and looked away as she blushed. "Thanks…" Maka said. That was the first time anyone had ever told her she was pretty. Probably because she didn't show it in the past years. Maka looked at the time and saw that it was a quarter to six.

"Hmm. Is Soul picking you up by six?" Liz placed a finger on her chin. Maka nodded.

"We'll be here until you come back. It's for your house to be guarded too" Tsubaki said.

"A-are you sure?" Maka asked. Patty raised her arm and nodded. "YES!"

Maka smiled. She was blessed with such good, caring and kind friends.

"Guys… Thank you for all… I owe you a lot!" Maka hugged all of them.

"It's no problem, Maka. We'll support you all the way!" Liz said as she hugged her back.

_Knock Knock_

"Ooh! That must be Soul!" Liz whispered and elbowed her. Maka blushed as she nodded. Maka sighed as she went to the door.

_Knock Knock_

Maka pulled a strand back to the side of her ear before she opened it. Soul looked at her in awe and Maka did the same. Soul was there standing and so they were in their same positions as they met. Only, Soul wasn't a delivery boy this time.

"Um, h-hey!" Maka took the initiative to greet him.

"Uh, h-hey! G-good evening!" Soul smiled. "G-good evening to you too…" Maka said. Soul then stretched an arm out to her. Maka looked at it.

"Shall we go?" Soul asked. Maka nodded and took his hand. As Maka closed the door and went down with Soul, the girls in the apartment rejoiced. Soul took a helmet and gave it to Maka. Maka looked at it then to Soul.

"Sorry, it's nothing fancy…" Soul apologized. Maka smiled.

"Hey! It's fun to try something new!" Maka put on her helmet. She knew that in every guy in romance novel book she read didn't drive their love interests with a motorcycle but this is her own story. Her own fairy tale. Soul smiled back and put on his. He and Maka hopped on the motorcycle. Maka looked around for something to grab on. She grabbed on the handle on the motorcycle's back. She would be shy to grab onto Soul all of a sudden.

"You should hold on to me…" Soul said as he turned the engine on.

"O-ok…" Maka slowly wrapped her arms around Soul's waist lightly.

"Tighter" Soul said. "H-huh?"

"I mean, you wouldn't want to fall of my bike, would you?" Soul blushed inside his helmet.

"Mmmkay…" Maka held her grip tighter. Soon, Soul started driving. Soul stopped in front of a fast food restaurant. Surprisingly, Maka knew and favors this place. They mounted off the bike and took off their helmets.

"I hope you're not expecting too much… This is all I can offer…" Soul scratched his head.

"Soul, stop apologizing! I love this place!" Maka jumped in joy.

"R-really? You do?" Soul's lips started to go up on his cheek. Maka nodded.

"Well, we do have something in common, huh?" Soul took her hand and went in.

"This is where I spend the break on my job…" Soul said.

"Oh… Your job!" Maka suddenly remembered.

"Um, no need to worry! It's my day off" he calmed Maka. Maka sighed.

"I thought you skipped" Maka said. "Well, even if it wasn't my day off, I'll try to convince my boss to accept my leave… For you" Soul chuckled. Maka blushed.

"I-I use to come here when I'm all out of food… I'm pretty much known by the manager here" she chuckled. "I see"

A waiter approached them. "May I take your orders?" he asked. They nodded as they both told the waiter. The waiter listed them down and went away for their orders. A few minutes later, he came back with two trays. He placed the orders on their table and bowed.

"Thank you for coming! Though I must say you are a very cute couple!" he then left. Maka bowed and turned red when he said this.

"A-a-a-ah…" Soul was also red and turned back to the food.

"Well… that's unexpected…" he laughed nervously. Maka laughed with him.

"Well, let's eat!" Maka said as they started to dig in. They ate and talked about a few things about their life. They felt very comfortable around each other.

"You know Maka. You look very beautiful tonight. Not like you didn't before. You just look very astonishing tonight…" he said. Maka smiled.

"Thanks… Actually, you look very h-handsome too" Maka complimented him back.

Silence~

"Hey, I want to show you something!" Soul stood up and dropped the money to the waiter.

"Huh? What is that?" Maka followed him with her eyes. "Just trust me!" Soul grabbed her arm lightly. Maka stood up and followed him to his motorcycle. They went on and drove. They mounted off and took off their helmet.

"Close your eyes" Soul said. "O-ok…" Maka did so. She trusted Soul. Soul gently led her the way until she felt some grass tickling her feet.

"Um, S-soul? W-where are we?" Maka uneasily asked.

"Shh, we're almost there…" Soul answered. Maka nodded. They walked and walked until they stopped. Maka could only hear crickets chirping and felt a cold breeze on her back.

"Ready?" Soul asked. Maka nodded. "Open your eyes" he said. Maka slowly opened them and widened with the view in front of her. She gasped as she saw the beautiful view in front of her. It was a large lake. You could see the city lights from afar, reflecting on the clear water.

"Wow…" Maka gawked at it.

"Like it?" Soul asked.

"I love it! I never knew such a place existed… It's so beautiful…" Maka wrapped her arms around her. The two both sat down on the grass. Maka felt a little chilly and held herself tighter.

"Here" Soul took off his jacket and wrapped it around Maka.

"Thank you… But aren't you cold without this?" Maka worriedly asked. Soul shook his head. Maka took a deep breath.

"You know, I've always read such a scenery in the books. I often get jealous when they described it…" Maka said. Soul looked at her gentle face.

"Thank you, Soul… For making this true…" Maka smiled at him.

"That's the first thing I thought too. I've always imagined something like this but I thought, it was too perfect to exist. But while I was on my job, I accidentally parked my motorcycle in front of here… After that, I stop by here every day to look at it" Soul said. Maka made a happy sound. She placed her hand on the gap between her and Soul. Coincidently, Soul had the same action. Their hands were connected. They both blushed. Maka slowly took it off but Soul caught it.

"Uh…" Maka looked at him.

"Maka… I've been always… admiring you since the day we met and… and" Soul began to start his confession but he can't seem to finish it. Soul looked down.

"Soul…" Maka whispered. "I-I-I… I started to… I-I" Soul looked up and saw his face was inches away from Maka's. As they both stared into each other they slowly leaned in closer. Soul's hands started to let go of Maka's and held the right side of her neck lightly. They slowly closed their eyes. And as soon as a firework display began in the city, visible from them, their lips crashed into each other.

* * *

Soul's motorcycle stopped in front of Maka's apartment. He looked at his watch. It was 9. They were together for three hours. They both mounted off the bike and went in.

"Um… So, see you tomorrow?" Soul shoved his hands inside his pockets as Maka went unlocked her door. A click sound was heard. Maka slowly turned to face him.

"Sure!" Maka smiled at him. Soul blushed and smiled. He was about to turn away when Maka wrapped her arms on his neck and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you… For everything" Maka softly said. Soul smiled. "I should be thanking you too" he then hugged Maka.

"Bye…" he went downstairs. Her eyes closed as she reminisced what happened earlier. That date. That kiss. Everything that she thought was only for the movies came true. She turned to her door and reached for the door knob. The door opened and she was greeted by the girls.

"Oh! Liz, Patty! Tsubaki!" Maka smiled at them. They smiled at her.

"Ehem!" Liz cleared her throat. "We saw that" she raised her eyebrows repeatedly. Maka's cheeks turned red.

"W-what?" Maka pretended not to know anything. Tsubaki and Patty giggled.

"Tell us everything and as in everything, girl! You need some explaining to do!" Liz dragged her inside.

* * *

Soul walked outside the apartment and stopped in front of his bike. He rose one hand slightly with fists closed.

"Yes…" he whispered as he smiled. He blushed as he got to his motorcycle and drove away from the apartment.

"So… This is where you live, huh?" a guy talked to himself as he looked at the large apartment with leaned body on the wall and crossed arms. His grin grew big.

* * *

Phew! I am sweating over here! Seriously! You guys will probably find the beautiful scenery scene with SXM similar with my other story 'Broken Inside' and if an anime, 'Shakugan no Shana'. When I imagined that kiss it sent shivers down in my spine!

Ooh… I love cliffhangers… Who do you think that creepy guy is? This story needs conflict! This story will have 5-8 chapters more, not so sure yet… But as I said from the earlier chapters that this story will only have 10 or 15 chapters less. Ok! Bye! See you next time!

~shadow


	9. Past

Helloo! Shadowmistx98 here! :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

* * *

Maka and Soul had been together for almost a month now. Maka has been talking to her classmates for that time and made a few friends with the gang. She was friends with their president, Jackie, and her best friend, Kim. Maka also gained friends from Soul and Black Star's side who were Ox, Kilik and Harvar. But the usual friends she hangs out with is Soul, Tsubaki, Black Star, Kid, Liz and Patty. It was a Monday morning and got out from her bed. She yawned and stretched her arms. She prepared for school and went outside of her apartment. She looked around and heard an engine scamper in front of her. There sat in front of her, Soul who was smiling.

"Ready?" he asked as he gave Maka her helmet. Maka nodded and took on the helmet. She hopped on her boyfriend's motorcycle and went to school. Soul would pick her up if he didn't have any work but when he doesn't Maka goes to the normal roller blades. Soon, they stopped in front of the school. They mounted off the bike and parked it.

"Let's go!" Soul took Maka's hand and walked through the hallway. They met up with Black Star and Tsubaki at the lockers. Black Star caught them in the corner of his eyes.

"Well, well, well… Look at here! The love birds are together!" Black Star grinned.

"Oh! Good morning you two!" Tsubaki closed her locker.

"Speak for yourself, Black Star" Soul smirked. Black Star raised an eyebrow, though Soul swore he saw a red tint on his cheeks.

"What was that about?" Tsubaki, unaware, asked. Maka shook her head.

"It's nothing!" Maka said as they continued to walk to their classroom. On their way, they met the Thompson sisters and Kid.

"Oh, hey Guys!" Liz waved to them. Patty greeted them with a big hug. Kid cleared his throat.

"If you'll excuse me, I have to go in a meeting of the student council" Kid bowed.

"Ok! Bye, babe!" Liz waved at him goodbye as the others looked at her weirdly. Kid went out and Liz faced her other friends.

"Babe? Seriously?" Black Star raised an eyebrow. "Since when did you guys call each other like that?" he added.

"It's just sis who calls him 'babe'!" Patty laughed. "Patty! Why did you say that?" Liz whined. They all laughed and continued to walk to their classroom. Black Star had been awfully quiet the whole time and Maka noticed it.

"Black Star? Are you ok?" Maka asked. Black Star snapped out of his trance and looked at Maka. He laughed nervously.

"Oh! Y-yeah! YOU'RE GOD IS FINE!" Black Star tried to sway her attention away but it didn't work.

"C'mon, Black Star. I know you. You don't suddenly get quiet…" Maka said. He sighed.

"Yeah, yeah… It's just that… I've been feeling some weird vibes… It's like something is going to happen…" he said.

"How can you say that?" Maka raised her eyebrows.

"Instincts?" Black Star looked at her as she laughed. He shook his head as they finally reached Class Crescent Moon. Just as soon they went to their seats, Ms. Marie came.

"Ok! Settle down, students! We have a new student here with us!" Ms. Marie said and the students instantly straightened up.

"New student, eh?" Soul whispered.

"Please come in and welcome your new classmate, Carlos Ramsay!" then a red haired boy came in with his hand in his pockets. He smiled seductively and the girls began to giggle. Black Star eyed him. He clenched his fists. Maka's eyes widened. The boy's eyes went to Black Star and Maka's way that made Maka twitch.

"I have a question for this new… _Student…_ When did you get here?" Black Star asked as he raised his arms.

"Black Star! Be respectful!" Ms. Marie said but Carlos calmed her down.

"Don't worry! I'd be happy to answer that" he paused. "Um, about more or less a month…" he grinned. Black Star wanted to do a table flip. Then Carlos went to his seat on the back. Black Star glanced at Maka. She was looking down with her hands shaking. No doubt, such a thing that reminded Maka anything bad about her past would bring back the trauma in her. Black Star couldn't do anything. He sighed. Soul looked at the two. Soul knew something was wrong and it had something to do with that new guy. Tsubaki looked at the two worriedly. The rest of the class was silent for them. Maka endured the time but got up when the dismissal bell rang. She quickly went outside. Soul's eyes widened.

"What the-! What's wrong with Maka?" Liz asked.

"I don't know but we need to follow her… and quick. She seems so uneasy from the start of classes…" Soul and the others stood up and went to the door. Black Star caught Carlos about to go out too and pushed him on the wall.

"Black Star! What are you doing?" Tsubaki began to panick.

"Stay away from Maka… In case you didn't like the last time…" he whispered at him angrily and gave him another push. Black Star went out and the girls worriedly followed the visibly pissed off Black Star. Soul then remembered a piece of Black Star's story.

"_Carlos… Is he the guy?" _Soul looked up at Carlos who was smirking. Soul glared at him and went out. Carlos smiled and soon began to chuckle by himself.

Maka leaned on her locker door and sighed. She closed her fists.

"Just looking at him makes me crazy…" Maka said to herself. That brought some bad memories back.

"No… This is not the time! I have to be strong! I have to face my fears no matter what! No matter how hard it is…" Maka trailed off with the last words she said. "For my friends… For Soul…" she opened her locker and placed a few books inside.

"Maka!" a voice called her. Maka closed her locker to see who that was. It was Black Star and the gang.

"Are you okay?" he asked. "Yeah…" Maka silently nodded.

"Are you sure?" Soul grabbed her hand gently. Maka said yes but had sad eyes. The girls looked at each other worriedly.

"Come on, let's go home…" Tsubaki smiled at her as they started to walk.

"Damn that guy…" Black Star cursed. "Why is he here anyways? I can't say this is a coincidence…" he added.

"Maybe it's really a coincidence?" Patty suggested innocently. Black Star sighed.

"I know that guy… He's a self-centered person. It's no doubt he's here because he wants something… I might even say he's crazy…" Black Star closed his fists. They had almost reached the gate when someone called out to them.

"Ahem…" they all turned around to see who it was. It was Carlos. Black Star and Soul glared at him.

"I'm so sorry but if I may… May I speak to Maka alone?"

"Why would you? You're a new student here… You better stay out of anyone's shoes this time…" Soul grabbed Maka.

"It's just a friendly talk…" Carlos answered.

"Hah! Friendly my ass! I'm gonna kick you-!" Black Star was cut off by Maka.

"I'll go… It's ok…" Maka smiled at them weakly.

"But Maka-!" Liz tried to stop her. Soul tightened his grip on her.

"It's ok…" she looked at Soul and Liz. "It's about time I talk to you…" Maka's face went dark when she looked at Carlos. Carlos smiled and nodded. Maka followed him but Soul's hand was still connected with hers.

"I'll be fine… If I should need help, I'll call you guys" Maka said softly. Soul took a while to let go of her. Maka followed him silently.

"That's the guy, Carlos, right?" Soul asked Black Star.

"Affirmative…" Black Star said. "I should probably tell you this right now…" he looked at their confused faces.

"What's that?" Tsubaki asked. Black Star took a deep breath before he could speak.

* * *

Tis very short chapter. The next chapters will have drama in it and I haven't done the things that will happen in the next chapters on my other stories so I'm really new to it... And this story reminded me of my first story.

Many of you guys guessed right. And this dude has some issues. Wait for the next chapter for Black Star to explain it to you. :D

~shadow


	10. Fight

Hello! Shadowmistmixtx98 here! :D

Thank you for all the reviews! :)

WARNING: A little violence

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

* * *

"What's that?" Tsubaki asked. Black Star took a deep breath before he could speak.

"When Maka left our old school, the rumors about her died and somehow she is proven innocent from all the false rumors…" he looked at his friends' expression.

"Medusa was expelled because of all the complaints of the parents' she bullied… And Carlos…"

"What about him?" Liz asked, pretty eager to find out. "Rumors about him started to spread… And apparently those rumors are true…"

"What kind of rumors?" Soul asked. "Rumors about his medical history…" Black Star said.

"What do you mean? Does he have like… Cancer or something?" Patty asked. Black Star shook his head.

"He has a split personality and is quite violent when he doesn't get what he wants… Like a spoiled brat… He is self-centered and doesn't think of anything but himself…" Black Star said. Everyone gasped and suddenly felt worried of what he can do.

"But, I'm sure he isn't that violent to do anything _that _bad, right?" Tsubaki asked unsurely. Black Star shook his head again.

"When he asked a girl he liked last time, the girl rejected him… First time ever to reject a popular guy's request… So it made him quite angry… This showed his other side that people don't see…" Black Star closed his eyes and crossed his arms.

"What did he do?" Patty asked.

"He would go far enough to kidnap that girl and point a blade on her throat…" everybody's eyes widened. "Luckily, the girl escaped and was able to tell her parents what happened… Carlos was expelled as well and received home schooling instead…"

"After that, everybody was smart enough to stay away from him…"

Soul's fists tightened. "Screw what Maka said… I'm going after her…" Soul began to walk away.

"I'm coming with you… Just in case Carlos wants another good beating" Black Star followed him. He then faced at the other girls.

"Stay here…" he ordered. They nodded.

"_Carlos must've thought that Maka was the only one that liked him ever since… That must've been why he came here to find her…"_

* * *

"Why are we here?" Maka looked around. They were in the back lot of DWMA. It was dark and had a few woods on the ground.

"I just wanted to tell you that you're name is cleared in our old school… Medusa is expelled… And that you should go back there…" Carlos turned to face her. Maka sighed.

"I-I don't want to go back there… That place affected me a lot… Especially my life… Here, I have a new life with all of my friends… And I wouldn't want more of this…" Maka swallowed hard.

"Now if you'll let me go now, I woul-!" Maka tried to turn away but Carlos held her hand and turned her back.

"H-hey! What are you doing?" Maka's eyes widened when she saw him pin her to the wall.

"Maybe you don't understand… You should go back with me… You do like me right?" Carlos' eyes were dark.

"NO! I don't! After what you did? After that incident where you didn't even defend me? Proved me that you're just another typical guy hungry for power!" Maka didn't know what she said but she felt relieved for some reason. This is what she wanted to tell him a long time ago. Carlos tightened his grip making Maka unable to escape.

"Let me go!" Maka pleaded.

"Shh… You shouldn't scream like that in front of a guy like me…" Carlos began to lean his face closer to his. Maka couldn't believe it. This wasn't what he was like when she first met him. Maka continued to struggle but the grip was too tight. She could only squeeze her eyes shut and pull her face away as far as she could. She felt she was hopeless as a tear dropped from her eyes when she heard a voice.

"Maka!" Maka's eyes opened wide when she heard this. She then suddenly felt Carlos' grip loosen and a while gone. She saw a flash of white come in front of her. Carlos was on the ground with his stomach.

"Maka! Are you ok?" Soul's soothing voice asked her. Maka looked up as Soul grabbed her shoulders gently.

"Soul!" Maka hugged him. Soul caressed her back and head as he tried to calm her. Then they heard someone laugh. A deranged laugh. It came from Carlos. He slowly sat up and looked at the two.

"Who are you?" he asked Soul who glared at him in return.

"You should know that if you approach my girlfriend like that again, you'll end up in the hospital!" Soul threatened. He laughed again and stood up. Soul made Maka move on his back when Carlos did this. Carlos then began to run to Soul starting a fight but then someone punched him again.

* * *

Kid walked around with both of his hands in his pockets. He looked up and saw the three girls pacing back and forth worriedly. He approached them and asked what happened.

"Are you girls fine? What happened?" he asked. Liz approached him with wrinkled eyebrows.

"Kid, we're waiting for Soul, Black Star and Maka to come back… but they still aren't here!" Liz worriedly said.

"What? Where did they go?" Kid asked again.

"They went to confront this new guy, Carlos…" Tsubaki replied. Kid's eyes widened.

"Carlos? Are you serious? Where are they?" Kid asked, somehow panicked.

"Why? Do you know him?" Patty asked. Kid shook his head.

"By means of personal interaction, no. But we have discussed about him in our meeting earlier. The council said we better watch him carefully because of the records he had in his previous school…" Kid said.

"Then we better hurry! C'mon! This way!" Liz grabbed his arm and showed him the way. Patty and Tsubaki followed.

* * *

Carlos was now pinned to the ground with his head facing it. Black Star looked at him in disgust.

"You really don't know how to take a threat, huh? Didn't I tell you before?" Black Star pushed him on the ground more.

"Maybe you would like me to break your neck next, huh?" Black Star gritted his teeth. Carlos laughed causing Black Star to twitch.

"You really are crazy! I don't know how this school accepted you!" Black Star said.

"Black Star stop!" Kid's voice made them look at their back. He was with two student council members and the two girls. Black Star knowing Kid's position in school let go of Carlos and stood up. The three went to him and held his arms tightly.

"We'll take care of this… In the mean time, you should go home now…" Kid smiled at Maka to ease her a little bit then headed off with Carlos. Maka breathed out in relief but somehow she felt like that's not the end of it. Soul hugged her together with Black Star, Tsubaki, Liz and Patty.

"Everything's alright now… You don't have to worry anymore…" Soul said as Maka was still speechless from what happened earlier. They got out of that area and went home. The ride back to Maka's apartment was silent. Maka sighed as she noticed that they were going the wrong way.

"Soul? Where are we going?" Maka asked.

"I'm going to my apartment… I'm getting a few things there and we'll go back to your apartment…" Soul answered.

"Eh? Why are you going to do that?" Maka was a bit shocked.

"After what happened earlier, I can't just leave you behind like that… I'm going to spend the night in your house…" Soul said. Maka looked at him shocked.

"If you don't mind…" Soul said.

"Um, it's ok… But you don't have to do that, I'm fine really!" Maka assured him. Soul stopped and shook his head. He got off and carefully assisted Maka down.

"I insist… I'm really worried about you…" he looked at her as he held her hand. Maka couldn't counter him anymore. She smiled as she nodded. They went in Soul's house. It was surprisingly neat. Maka gawked as Soul went to his room.

"What? Surprised because my house is cleaner than Black Star's room?" Soul joked to make her feel comfortable. Maka chuckled. Soul got what he needed and went out with Maka. They then drove back to Maka's apartment. They went in.

"Um… I have a guest room. You could sleep there if you want" Maka said. Soul smiled in return.

"It's nice to be back here" he said. Maka giggled.

"Yeah, the last time you were in here because I fainted from a fever…" Maka placed her bag down and so did Soul. Then someone knocked on their door.

"Who could that be?" Maka asked as she glanced at the clock. It was 6:00 pm. Maka was about to approach the door when Soul grabbed her shoulders looking at her intensely. Maka nodded as Soul instead went to the door. He sighed and opened it. He was quite surprised with what he saw.

"Soul? What are you doing in Maka's apartment?" Liz raised an eyebrow. She was with her sister, Tsubaki and Black Star.

"I could ask you the same thing…" Soul raised his eyebrow. Maka became curious and got to the door with Soul.

"Guys? What are you doing here?" Maka looked at them.

"Maka, we were wondering if we could spend the night…?" Tsubaki asked.

"After what happened earlier, we couldn't sleep…" Patty scratched her head.

"Looks like we have the same idea…" Soul snickered. Maka smiled and nodded.

"Of course!" Maka welcomed them in. Black Star was still pissed off.

"The boys could sleep in the guest room… The girls could sleep in my room" Maka said.

"It's been a while since I've been to your house, Maka… I got to admit… It's been different" Liz looked around. Her apartment has been newly decorated not only with books but a few ornaments too.

"Why, thank you!" Maka said. "Want dinner? I can cook some" she asked.

"Oh! We brought food!" Patty jumped as she brought a box of it.

"Great! Let's have it in now!" Maka helped her place the food on the table. The others helped while Maka saw Black Star sitting on the couch. He was like lost in trance. Maka approached him and sat beside him.

"Black Star?" Maka looked at his face. He slowly looked up at her. Maka softly smiled at her.

"Hey…" he replied.

"Are you ok? It seems like you're lost in thought…" Maka asked. He sighed.

"It's just that…. From earlier, I feel like I wasn't able to do anything… I feel responsible for everything bad that happened…" Black Star said sadly.

"You know Black Star… I'm not used to seeing you like this… When I see you like this, I feel that I have something to do with it too. I feel sad… You're like my brother…" Maka slowly tried to comfort him. Black Star looked at her.

"You are the most stubborn, selfish, self-proclaimed guy I have ever met" Maka said. Black Star looked at her as he raised an eyebrow.

"Wow, thanks for the vote of confidence…" he said.

"But you're the most awesome, caring, godly guy I have ever met…" Maka said after his statement. Black Star looked at her surprisingly. Maka smiled.

"Smile for me please? Or else I won't think twice of hitting you with a book again" she said. Black Star was silent for awhile. Then after a few seconds, he smiled.

"Of course… Now let's eat before your god gets hungry!" Black Star stood up. Maka chuckled and went with him. They ate together and talked about things about their life. Things that made them forget what happened earlier. After that, they went to their beds in Maka's apartment.

* * *

This was supposed to be a short chapter (as in a very very short chapter) but I decided to throw a few things in. Hope you enjoy this chapter even though Carlos had a fit.

I was supposed to update yesterday but unfortunately I was sick. Urgh... I hate that useless feeling...

*sigh* only one more week and I have to go to school again...

~shadow


	11. Crazy

Hi there! shadowmistx98 here!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

* * *

After a week of staying in Maka's apartment, everything made Maka very comfortable, forgetting what happened last time. Carlos had been absent for the days which made his classmates suspicious. It was Friday and Maka and Soul decided to spend the day out. Liz, Patty, Tsubaki and Black Star had moved out. Soul parked the motorcycle in front of the restaurant she and Soul went in with their first date and the restaurant they favored.

"After you" Soul smiled at her as Maka went inside first.

"Why thank you! What a gentleman" she smiled back and went in. Soul followed her and they both searched for a table to sit. They saw an empty one and approached it but they didn't see Carlos sitting there staring at them. Soul's grip on Maka's hand tightened. Maka gulped.

"Oh, it seems you two have stumbled upon me… Would you care to share a table with me?" Carlos asked arrogantly. Soul returned him a snob.

"C'mon, let's go…" Soul whispered to Maka. They both turned their back away from him and went out. Carlos smirked and got up.

"Urgh… And that guy had the nerve to speak to us…" Soul and Maka went to the motorcycle. Soul gave her helmet. Maka sighed.

"Hey! Why are you guys ignoring me?" Carlos went out of the restaurant with a large grin on his face as he approached the two. Maka glared at him.

"You know the answer, don't you? Now bug off…" Soul scowled at him. Carlos went to Maka. She automatically took one step backward making Soul twitch.

"Aw, don't be like that… Soul was it? I was just going to talk to Ma-!" Soul instantly cut him off by grabbing his collar.

"Don't you make a mistake getting close to her… I swear, if you do what you did the last time, I won't be able to hold back…." Soul hissed at him. Carlos raised his arms like he's innocent. He then sighed and put them down. He slowly backed away as Soul loosened his grip on his collar.

"C'mon, let's go Maka" Soul hopped on his motorcycle and wore his helmet. Maka followed him and soon enough, Soul drove his way to Maka's apartment. Carlos followed them with his eyes and grinned largely enough for people to assume he's crazy.

Soul and Maka went in the apartment.

"Sorry, we weren't even able to eat because of that bastard…." Soul sat on the couch. Maka smiled and shook her head.

"I should thank you for being there for me… And besides, I can still cook for both of us!" Maka smiled at him sweetly that made Soul at ease.

"Ok… But I'll help, alright?" Soul stood up. "Sure! Two heads are better than one, aren't they?" Maka chuckled as Soul went to the kitchen with her.

* * *

Kid was in Liz's house, arranging the furniture symmetrically. Patty gawked at him as he lifted up the table with his bare hands, quite amazed on how he did this. Then Liz came following what Patty was doing.

"Is he done yet?" Liz whispered to Patty. Patty giggled as she shook her head. Liz sighed and looked at the sweating Kid.

"Um, Kid? Maybe you would want to take a break for a moment?" Liz shouted from afar to make her voice loud and clear from his side.

"Um, no thank you!" Kid glanced at her.

"Then, maybe you would want some refreshments?" Liz asked again.

"Oh, if you could, please! An orange juice would be fine, just remember to place three equal cubes on it!" Kid answered. Patty laughed.

"Sis, why did you like him, anyway?" Patty turned to his sister. Liz smiled.

"I have no idea" Liz laughed with her sister. "Well, keep eye on him, I'll be in the kitchen preparing this symmetrical refreshment!" Liz went to the kitchen as Patty nodded.

"Yes!" Patty twitched and looked at Kid who was already done arranging the room.

"Whoa…. It really is symmetrical…." Patty looked around. Liz came back with three glasses of juice on a tray.

"Wow! Way to go, babe!" Liz approached him with a smile.

"Why, thank you, I really appreciate it" Kid grabbed a towel and wiped his sweat. Liz placed the tray on the table on its center so Kid won't have a symmetry fit. She distributed the glasses to Patty, Kid and to herself.

"So, how is Maka?" Kid asked Liz.

"Oh, yeah… She's been pretty fine now that Carlos is absent for days now… But I can't help but worry…" Liz said sadly.

"I can't believe someone could go far in doing that…" she added. Kid sighed.

"Yesterday…" Kid started. Liz and Patty looked at him as he said this.

"I browsed through my father's records of the students in the school… And I came across his…" Kid drank.

"What did it say?" Patty asked. Kid took a deep breath.

"His records in his old school are bullying, violence and many bad things… He also had this psychological problem of having a split personality…" Kid said. "Records say, once he doesn't get something what he wants, he'll g violent to the point of hurting someone. He would also do anything…" Kid added. Liz's eyes widened.

"Basing on last week, Carlos wants Maka… Does that mean…?" Liz looked worriedly at Kid. Kid nodded.

"It would be best if we check on her everyday… She isn't that safe…" Kid looked at their worried faces.

* * *

The next morning (Saturday), Maka and Soul woke up very early. They were cleaning some stuff around the apartment since it was starting to get dirty. Soul was dusting the books on the shelves one by one, banging his head as his headphones blasted his ears with music.

"Soul! I'm just going to get the trash out!" Maka shouted.

"Uh, yeah! Want me to do that instead?" he asked back.

"No, I'm fine!" Maka shouted back. "You sure?" he asked again.

"Uhuh!" Maka didn't find Soul's asking irritating. She smiled at Soul's caring personality. She was very lucky, she had to admit that, that she ended up with him. Maka opened the door outside. Her apartment room was on the third floor. She walked out with the garbage bags. It was quiet because people were still sleeping. This is what she loved with mornings. She took a deep breath and headed to her right but suddenly someone from behind her covered her mouth with a handkerchief. It had an unusual smell. It's like it was meant for people to fall asleep. She struggled to break free or at least make some noise. She hit one of the vases in display and it shattered on the ground on the hallway. No one came by as expected. Everyone was still sleeping and Soul had his headphones on. Maka could only think of one thing in her mind as she started to lose sight.

"_Soul…" _then everything went black.

* * *

"Black Star! I told you, I can manage cleaning up the dishes. Are you ok? Are you hurt?" Tsubaki ran to Black Star who just broke a glass for water. Tsubaki looked at him worriedly as he stared at it.

"Is there something wrong?" Tsubaki asked. Black Star sighed and shook his head.

"I just felt something bad happened… I don't know why though…" Black Star headed to the storage to grab the broom.

"And what might that be?" Tsubaki asked a little curious. Black Star went back to her and handed her the broom. He shook his head and smiled at her goofily.

"It's nothing! You don't need to worry about your god!" Black Star patted her back. Tsubaki smiled at him as she cleaned the mess up.

* * *

Soul had noticed that it has been 10 minutes since Maka left to throw the garbage outside. He uneasily placed the books on the shelf and removed his headphones. He went to the door and to his surprise, it was open. His eyes widened as he gulped hardly. He rushed out of the room and looked at both directions. As soon as he looked at his right he saw a broken vase on the ground and beside it was the trash bag. He went to it and saw a small piece of paper. He quickly opened it. It said:

_You'll never see her again! She's all mine! Hahaha!_

No doubt, Carlos was the one behind this.

"Argh!" Soul kicked the wall and punched it.

"Damn it!" Soul went back in and got his jacket. "Jackass…" he mumbled. "He belongs in a mental hospital! " he breathed heavily as he looked for Maka's phone. She must've had it. He picked his cellphone up and started to her cellphone.

_*beep* The number you dialed cannot be reached. Please try again la-_

Soul almost threw his cellphone on the ground. He bit his lip and closed his fists tightly. He then began to call Black Star.

"Hey, Soul. What's up?" Black Star greeted him.

"Black Star, Maka's in trouble, we need to meet up. NOW!" Soul locked the door to the apartment and went outside.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Black Star asked worriedly.

"Maka's been kidnapped by Carlos and I don't know where the heck are they!" Soul said angrily as he turned his motorcycle on. He didn't bother to put his helmet on.

"WHAT! YOU'RE KIDDING ME RIGHT?" Black Star's voice rose.

"Do you think I'll joke around at a time like this? C'mon, I'll go in your house! Tell Kid and the others to be there! We'll talk about how to find her!" he hung up and drove his way to Tsubaki's house as fast as he could. He gritted his teeth as he accelerated almost standing up from his seat in frustration, anger and worry.

"Damn you, Carlos!"

* * *

Another sick day yesterday. Girls, you know what I mean.

Anyways... Back to the story, you all know that Carlos is oooone craaaaazy cookie. And Black Star's instincts are cracking up. I know, some of you would probably go angry at me cause Soul didn't even notice Maka getting kidnapped, but he has a moment in the next chapters. (Oh no, I'm talking too much :P)

Hope you liked this chapter!

~shadow


	12. Help

Hiya! Shadowmistx98 here!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

* * *

Maka slowly opened her eyes as she regained consciousness. Her eyes fluttered as she rotated her head. Her neck was stiff. She looked down and saw that her body was tied with ropes on a chair. Her hands were on her back. She tried to break free but it was no use.

"Oh! I see you already woke up!" Carlos appeared out of the dark. Maka's eyes widened. She gritted her teeth at the nasty beast in front of her.

"YOU'RE SICK! LET ME GO!" Maka shouted. Carlos shook his head and smiled.

"I'm afraid I won't… You're going to be my side. Forever…" he looked at him as her eyes turned afraid.

"W-why are you doing this?" Maka asked.

"Simple… I get what I want. And what I want is you…" Carlos' voice turned groggy.

"Aren't you already contented with what you have? Money, fame? All the students in school worship you?" Maka tried to knock some sense into him.

"All of them already turned their backs on me… Nobody wants me around anymore… That's why I came here looking for you" he smiled at her that made Maka uneasy.

"How about your parents? Aren't you worried about them? Aren't you thinking that they might be killing themselves in worry for you right now?" Maka asked. Carlos turned his back and went silent for a while.

"No… They think that I should stay away from people for a while… They think that that's the best for me… I hate them…" Carlos said. Maka's mouth hung open.

"To think that you even hate your parents without even trying to understand them… Black Star was right about you… You really have some issues. You don't think of other people's feelings and their sake before you do something… I wish I haven't met you…" she said sadly with the last words trailing off. Carlos didn't speak. They stayed quiet the whole time when Maka suddenly remembered something.

"Soul! What did you do to him?" Maka raged. Carlos looked at her.

"Soul? Is that, that guy's name?" he slowly approached her. "Who is he, anyways?"

"He's my boyfriend" Maka confidently said. "You love him?"

Maka then remembered all the things they've been through. How Soul cared for her.

"Yes… Yes, I love him" Maka bowed and smiled.

"Heh! I don't believe you!" Carlos turned around and started to walk away. Maka faced him.

"What? You think I would love a guy like you? Insensitive on people's feelings? YOU'RE A MONSTER!" Maka shouted at him. Carlos stopped.

"You'll realize it soon" he silently said. Maka bit her lip.

"HELP! HELP!" she tried to shout for anyone to help her.

"No matter how much you shout… No one will hear you" he grinned and left with a slam on her door. Maka sighed feeling hopeless. Black Star was right. She should've had met up with him when they were young. She tried to contain her tears but they eventually fell.

"Black Star, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, Kid…." Maka whispered as she cried. "Soul…" she looked up at the sunlight hitting her face.

"Please… Please hurry and find me…"

* * *

"Damn!" Black Star breathed heavily. "That bastard… Who does he think he is?" he closed his fists tightly.

"Soul, are you sure he's the one? We may be accusing someone who is innocent…" Kid turned to him. Patty sobbed silently. Soul crumpled the paper in his hands.

"Yeah… He's the one…" Soul ran his hands through his hair in frustration.

"This is all my fault… I should've… I should've been able to protect her…" Soul shook his head wrinkling his eyebrow.

"It's not your fault, Soul…" Tsubaki said sadly.

"Yeah… It's that Carlos' fault Maka is suffering from the first place… When I get my hands on him, I make sure he ends up in my grave yard…" Black Star mumbled. They stayed silent thinking of what was happening. They couldn't believe it. This was just like the movies that showed in the television. They didn't someone like Carlos existed.

"So? Are we going to blame ourselves and stay silent for the whole time? C'mon! We need to think of a plan!" Liz broke the silence.

"We could start looking for Maka, but we have no idea where she is…" Tsubaki said.

"We could always call the police…" Kid walked to the phone but then Black Star held his arm as soon as he touched it.

"No… The police are what we'll call last…" he said.

"Then who are we going to ask then?" Kid retracted his hand form the phone.

"His parents… You know his address from the records from your father's office, right?" Black Star asked with his voice husky. Kid nodded.

"I see what you're planning… I'll go to father and grab his address ASAP" Kid nodded at them and went outside running.

"They should be able to know where Carlos is… And Maka" Black Star took a deep breath containing his anger inside him.

* * *

Kid disappeared for 1 hour and after he grabbed the address he called the gang.

"Meet me at school. I should be able to tell you where his parents are…" Kid then hung up. A few minutes later they came running to him. They went to the mansion where they lived. Kid rang the doorbell.

"This should be it…" Kid said. A maid opened the gate for them.

"Good morning. What do you kids want?" she asked.

"We would like to speak to Mr. and Mrs. Ramsay…" Kid said.

"Of course… Please come in" she welcomed them and they all went in the big house. They looked around. It was quiet then a couple went to them and greeted them.

"Oh! Hello there! Are you Carlos' friends?" the woman, Carlos' mother asked.

"I'd rather be dead…" Black Star said making the couple's eyes widen.

"Where is he?" Soul asked eyeing them.

"We were supposed to ask you that… He said he was with his friends… From what I recall, their names are Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz and Patty…" the man said. Their jaws dropped. Carlos had told them a lie.

"He's not our friend! In fact, he kidnapped one of our friends!" Liz said. The couple seemed to worry.

"N-no, t-that's impossible. He told us that he's your friend…" she shook her head in denial. Soul approached them and gave them the note.

"Do you recognize this handwriting?" he asked. The two looked at each other as the saw the note.

"T-this is Carlos' handwriting!" the man said.

"Our friend Maka is now missing and he's the only one we could suspect… He had already tried to hurt Maka last week and yesterday he tried to approach us…" Soul paused. "He doesn't even go to school now…" he continued.

"He doesn't? But where was he going everyday then?" Mrs. Ramsay looked at her husband.

"Please… Help us! Our friend is now in danger because of your son! Please talk to him…!" Tsubaki pleaded. The couple went silent. Tears began forming in Carlos' mother's eyes.

"He… He has tendencies like this… He has some psychological problems and… and it could be him…" she said while crying. She was visibly disappointed with her son's behavior. She looked at her husband. He nodded.

"We will help you… But if he isn't the one behind this, we will not hesitate to sue…" he stopped then continued. "We have this old house far away from here… That's where he might have taken her…" he approached the phone and started to call the police for back-up.

* * *

Ok! 12th chapter! Hmmm... Carlos is a psycho... And his parents are going to help the gang. I'll probably end this in 2-3 chapters from now. The ending isn't that much but when I imagine it, I smile like a crazy person (not like Carlos)

Ok... Bye!

~shadow


	13. Hurt

Hello! Shadowmistx98 here! :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater!**

* * *

_"Please… Hurry…" Maka closed her eyes._

"So, in this case we are pursuing your son who kidnapped this kids' friends?" the police officer as he jotted down notes. The mother nodded.

"Then where is that girl's parents'?" he asked.

"She lives alone, her parents work out of the country…" Soul answered.

"But I'm a friend of her parents, I'll call to notify them" Black Star said, reassuring the officer. Black Star sighed. Black Star excused himself as he called. He always had their number since they were his neighbor when they were still young. Soul sighed.

"I see…" the officer said. "Then there is no time to waste… Let's go… Mr. and Mrs. Ramsay, please lead the way to the suspected place…" he said as the couple went in the first police van.

"Please, one more thing… Don't hurt our son once he is proven to be the one who kidnapped her…" Mrs. Ramsay said. The officer nodded.

"But I can't promise anything… If this child of yours doesn't take the threat of guns seriously or is able to hurt the victim then we have no choice…." he added. The couple sighed and shook their heads silently.

Black Star came back.

"What did they say?" Soul asked.

"They were pretty worried… I even think her father broke my eardrums…" Black Star paused as he cleaned his right ear with his pinky finger. "They'll call again or I'll be the one if the operation is successful…" he continued. Soul growled as the boys got in the second van. The girls were on the third and last van. Behind them were an ambulance.

"_Hang on, Maka….. We're almost there…" _Soul closed his eyes and prayed that Maka is safe within Carlos' hands.

* * *

Maka had opened her eyes again after thinking what she'll do to escape. She looked around. Thank goodness it was daylight. She saw things clearly. She turned her head to her bag and saw a shelf that her hands can reach through moving the chair. She slowly moved her legs to push backward to reach it. When she reached it she opened it. She saw a sharp object that is capable of cutting the ropes tied to her. Hastily she cut the rope tied to her hands and soon her body. Then she moved her body down to cut the ropes on her legs. After that she was free. She hurriedly opened the door to escape. But when she opened the door, there stood in front of her Carlos.

"You think you can escape that easily?" Carlos smirked and pushed her to the wall.

"Urgh! Let me go!" Maka shouted at him.

"Hate to break it to you, but you're already mine…" he chuckled. Then a siren alarmed and caught the both of them off guard. Carlos looked at a door as the siren went on and on. Maka took the chance and kicked him in the spot.

"Argh!" he knelt on the ground and Maka ran out of the door. She looked around. She was in the living room. She carefully chose the door she'll go out because she wasn't familiar with the place. She took the door on her front. Wrong choice, she went in the room of the staircase. She looked back and saw Carlos getting up ready to chase her. No time in turning back, she rushed upstairs and ran and ran. Carlos sweated as he regained his posture. He took a knife and ran after Maka.

Maka climbed the circular stairs. It's good that she was used to it but it was a long run. It was a mansion. An abandoned one.

"Maka~! Come out, come out where ever you are!" Carlos sang as he slowly climbed the stairs. Maka gulped and stopped on the 3rd floor. There were three doors. Man, this isn't the time to decide! She quickly went to the first door. Locked.

"Maka! I'm just warning you! No matter how much you run, you'll still end up with me! You don't this house, so if I were you, I'd surrender! HAHAHAHA!" Carlos' voice echoed from downstairs. Maka tried the second door. Darn! It's still locked!

"Maka~!" he called out again. She hoped that the third door was open and luckily it was. She opened it and it was a small tight bed room. She quickly locked the door and switched the lights on. She searched for a possible weapon against Carlos and found a hard baseball bat. She hid in the dark corner where she is invisible to his sight. A tear fell in her eye as she waited.

"Maka! I know you're in there! Come out! No use in hiding!" he called out, then a loud bang from the door came upon her ears. Carlos was trying to bang the door open.

"Open up!" another bang. Maka glanced at it and saw that it was nearly broken. How did he do that? He really is bonkers.

"I'm here!" his voice became clearer as the door flew open. Maka squeezed her eyes shut but opened it hurriedly. She felt Carlos patrol the room. She sweated as she waited for the right moment to strike. Another siren alarmed making Carlos look at the window. Maka ran to him and hit him on the head and the torso.

"Argh!" Carlos was able to swing his knife making a large wound across Maka's right arm.

"Ah!" Maka quickly kicked him again and ran down stairs.

"MAKA!" Carlos angrily shouted from the room as Maka got down. She went back to the living room and closed the door from where she entered earlier. She pushed the side table to block the door and went to the other door. Luckily, it was the right door outside. She now heard the siren clearly and looked at her surroundings. There were only full of tall grasses. She didn't see any houses.

"Argh! Maka! Don't you dare leave!" Carlos said as he tried to push the door open but it was hard for him because it was blocked by the table. Maka panted and ran through the tall grasses. She groaned in pain as the grasses brushed against her wounded arm, but it didn't make her stop from running.

"HELP!" Maka shouted. She stopped as she went in a space where there are no grasses. She heard footsteps but not from her back but her front.

* * *

The police led the way, armed. Soul and the others followed on the back.

"HELP!" they heard from up ahead.

"That must be Maka! We must hurry!" Liz said to the police. They rushed to move forward and soon they were in a place where there weren't tall grasses. They saw a helpless, wounded girl with messy hair in front of them. Maka's eyes widened and she slowly smiled.

"Maka!" Soul was about to run to her and Maka was too when Carlos appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Maka from behind wrapping his arm around her neck and pointing a blade on her throat. The police pointed their pistols at him but couldn't shoot.

"Gah!" Maka almost choked. Soul stopped and glared at him. The girls gasped.

"CARLOS, LET GO OF HER!" Black Star shouted. Soul closed his fists tightly and forcibly.

"Let go of the girl now!" the police officer shouted.

"You expect me to do that?" Carlos chuckled. "Carlos, please!" her mother pleaded catching his attention.

"Mom? Dad? What are you-?" his eyes widened. "Please! Let go of her now!" his father said. Carlos gritted his teeth.

"You are surrounded! There's nowhere else to run to! Let go of the girl and I assure you, everything will be fine!" the police officer tried to negotiate with him again.

"Let go of her, and there will be no harm done!" the officer said again. He growled.

"Please… J-just l-let m-me go…" Maka said under her breath. Soul was near the two.

"Carlos… don't make this harder… Let go of Maka!" Soul whispered but loud enough to make him hear. Carlos snickered. He then whispered to Maka.

"Sorry but… If I can't have you…" he then pushed Maka forward releasing his grip on her. Maka almost tripped.

"Maka!" Soul started to run to her. Maka turned to face Carlos who has his arm raised with the knife. Maka didn't have the chance to run because it was too fast.

"Then no one will!" Carlos shouted. All she could do was close her eyes and expect the pain about to come to her. But she felt nothing. All she heard was a thud on the ground and the police officer shouting.

"FIRE!" then a gunshot was heard and Carlos' shout.

"Police!" she heard footsteps coming their way and cuffing someone. Maka opened her eyes and saw Carlos shot on the leg groaning in pain with the officers carrying her. But that didn't make her surprise. Her eyes widened in front of her. Tears began to form in her eyes.

Blood.

Lots of Blood.

* * *

Ok, I'm going to upload 2 chapters here since I made them yesterday. Why? Because we have no internet yesterday...

Please review on this chapter and tell me what you think. Hope you liked this chapter (I don't think so cause somebody got hurt...) But I gotta admit, I like the chase scene here...

~shadow


	14. Point of View

Hiya! Shadowmistx98 here! :D

**If you went directly to this chapter I suggest you go back to chapter 13. I uploaded two chapters this day since there was no internet yesterday.**

**This is the first time I'm going to do a first person view in one of my fanfics... So this is the POV of the sections (separated by a line break)**

**First Section - Soul  
Second Section - Tsubaki  
Third Section - Liz  
Fourth Section - Patty  
Fifth Section - Kid  
Sixth Section - Black Star  
Seventh Section - Maka  
**

**********Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater...**

* * *

I opened my eyes as I felt my body being carried into a white van. Ambulance, maybe? I don't know… Everything's blurry. My eyes can't function well. I looked around panting heavily. I almost can't remember what happened but the only thing important is that Maka is safe and alive. Better to be dead than to see her suffer…

I felt my own blood gushing out of the wound Carlos gave me. A very large scar is about to appear on my body. I can't feel anything, can't see well, can't talk… but I can hear… I heard the woman and the man in white on my head talking about how they would handle my wound. They could be nurses… Or maybe they're angels ready to take me in heaven. Heh… No… What am I thinking? I need to be strong… I need to live… For… For Maka…

I tried to move, but my body just can't cooperate. It's too painful to bear. Words can't describe on how I'm feeling this time. I'm glad I pushed Maka away in time. If I didn't, she would have been suffering the pain I'm feeling right now. That boy is really crazy. He would even go that far in killing her? Just to make sure no one will have her? That's just wrong. If he really loves her, then he would let her decide what's best for her. I'm glad we weren't sharing the same van. If I remember correctly, he got shot on the leg after I was almost cut in half. I wonder what he's doing now… Heh, I shouldn't be thinking of him right now. That jerk deserves a lesson.

How's Maka? That's what I wanted to ask the people cleaning my wound but I just couldn't speak. She looked messed up when we met up with her. Her pigtails where lowered and there were a lot of scratches on her face and legs. She also had a large wound across her right arm. That bastard. This is his entire fault! But… I can't dump all the blame to him… Part of this situation was my fault. I was there when he took her. And I didn't even notice. What a terrible guy I am….

I felt the van stop and the door open. I was carried outside on a stretcher. The sunlight hit my face very harshly but it didn't bother me. The pain was circulating on my torso. The nurses placed me on a movable stretcher and carried me to a room. Emergency room? I think so. As we went there, I felt someone touch my hand. No. Grab. It felt so warm but once she spoke to me, I felt her sadness.

"Soul! Hang on! Don't die!" she said while crying. I was able to respond on her hand grip.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! This is all my fault!"

"_It's not your fault… Don't blame yourself… It's mine… I should've had protected you before all of this happened…" _I thought but I couldn't gather my strength to tell her.

"Soul! I'm really sorry…" I can see the red light where the words 'EMERGENCY ROOM' imprinted. We were about to enter the room.

"Miss, you need to go now…" a nurse said to her as we were in front of the door. Even though my eyesight was blurry, I saw her nod.

"I love you" she whispered to me silently. I managed to smile at her as we entered the room.

"_I love you too" _I closed my eyes. I felt lights hitting on my body and doctors surrounding me. I felt scared that I won't be able to open my eyes again… That once I open my eyes, I'm in a completely different place. Then everything went black. I have to be hopeful this time. I have to fight. I have to fight for everything. This is not my time to die on the people I love. I have to fight. For Maka.

* * *

Maka is awfully crying a lot. I feel so bad. I feel so sorry for her. After all the pain she's been through, this is what she gets? I don't think its fair… Maka is such a good person. She deserves better than this. I patted her back with only the things I could say to her…

"Soul will be fine… Just trust and believe. Hope, Maka…" I said.

"That's what I don't like… No assurance… The only thing I could grab on is hope and belief…" Maka sobbed.

"Everything will be fine… I assure you…" I said as I felt tears up on my eyes.

"Don't worry, Maka… Soul's a tough guy! He can pull through this…" Liz put a fist up but her last words trailed off. Patty nodded in agreement.

"This is my entire fault!" Maka grabbed onto my sleeve and cried.

"It's not your fault. It's that idiot, Carlos' fault…" Kid growled. He was pretty much affected by this too. I sighed as hugged Maka. Patty did the same on her back.

* * *

I feel helpless. Maka's sad. She's always been strong but with a loved one on the edge of dying, she can't help but feel this way. I sighed as Tsubaki and Patty hugged her. Kid grabbed my shoulder and looked at me worriedly. I leaned on his shoulder as a tear fell on my shoulder. Maka didn't deserve this. And Soul didn't too.

I took Maka's bandaged hand and caressed it.

"Don't lose hope…" I whispered to her.

That jerk, Soul, better fight and he better fight good! Maka's waiting for you to come back.

* * *

I don't like seeing Maka this way… She's so nice but why did this have to happen? All I could do is to hug and comfort her. I hope she feels better. I hope Soul pulls through. I hope we could all pull through this crisis. I hope we can go back to our happy lives together. I believe we can do this! I believe this problem will disappear with all of us helping together! Right…?

I sobbed silently as I hugged her.

"Don't worry, Maka… Everything will be fine… Soul's going to be fine!' I told her for that was the only words I can tell her as of now.

"I-I hope so…" Maka silently said to me.

"Everyone's here for you…" I said silently.

"I know… Thank you very much, Patty…" Maka replied sadly.

* * *

Such disgrace… Such stupidity… Maka is all messed up and asymmetrical. But the symmetry isn't what's making me say those awful words. Heck, I don't even care about symmetry at the moment! I don't care if everyone is asymmetric at the moment! What I care about is Maka and Soul. They're my friends. What Carlos did was such an idiotic act! I should've kept an eye on him since then. Maybe this wouldn't happen. I feel helpless and useless. I can't say anything to Maka at this moment because I know it won't be true. The greatest doctor here in this hospital, Dr. Stein, has been hired by father to take care of Soul's fatal wound and he said there's a 50/50 chance of Soul dying or waking. But, the girls are right. We all need to believe and hope.

"We should all pray for Soul's recovery…" I said to them but my voice was lower than usual. Maka nodded in my statement. I looked behind me and saw Black Star coming towards us.

* * *

I saw Maka crying on the corner with Tsubaki, Liz, Patty and Kid comforting her. I just came back from the interrogation of the police. I was the first one to be called since I was connected with the victim and the suspect. I also called Maka's parents and told her that she was safe. They said they were coming back for her. I sighed as I approached them. We were all shocked with what happened. It was too much for our young minds. Well, even though a great guy like me was even shocked.

"Hey… It's all your turn for the interrogation…" I said as I shoved my hands inside my pockets. They nodded and looked worriedly at Maka. They stood up and went to the police's van outside the hospital. Maka sat there silently. I took a deep breath before I sat beside her.

"I called your parents, they were relieved. They said they were coming here next month…" I looked at her and saw her nod.

"Carlos had already been taken care off. His parents took him to another hospital to avoid conflict… They also planned to move back to Japan…" I said hoping that made her at ease a little bit. She nodded again.

"That's good…" Maka said with a blank expression on her face.

"How's your wound?" I asked. She looked at it and then looked at me.

"It's fine…" she paused. "But I wish this is the wound Soul got instead… It's all my fault that he's in the emergency room fighting for his life…" she began to break down. She only did this when she's with me. She didn't want her other friends to see her like that.

"Black Star, I'm so sorry!" she went to and hugged me. I sighed and placed my hand on her head. "I'm so sorry!" she kept on apologizing. "If it weren't for me… Soul and you guys wouldn't be here…"

"You don't need to say sorry, Maka…" I closed my eyes. She cried on me. I patted her back.

"You don't need to say sorry… Nothing is your fault…" I repeated and hugged her back as she cried more. I took a deep breath.

"_Soul, you better wake up or I'll beat the living crap out of you…" _I thought.

* * *

Why did this have to happen? That hit was supposed to be mine. Soul, you jerk… Why did you have to do that? Soul… I love you so much. Everyone… All my friends got mixed up because of this mess… I'm so sorry you guys… Everyone kept telling me that everything will be fine. I wanted to believe that, but I already heard Kid and that Dr. Stein talking. He said there will only be a 50 percent chance of him living… I can't take this anymore. I don't know what I'll do if I lose Soul. He has always been there for me... Soul.

"I don't usually say this but... Just hope for the best..." Black Star said as he patted my back.

* * *

I switched this in first person view because I couldn't get in touch with the emotion of this chapter. Hope you liked this as much as I enjoyed writing it :)

Yep, and I uploaded two chapters cause we have no internet yesterday... Next chapter will be the last and hopefully I'll post it before school's in.

Bye!

~shadow


	15. End

Heya! Shadowmistx98 here! :D

Last chappie... In case your still wondering, that wound was like the one Crona gave him in Italy. The same place on his torso. Thanks for the reviews!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater...**

* * *

Maka calmed down a bit after breaking down in front of Black Star. He was still patting her back. Then a doctor approached them. He had grey hair and a screw was sticking out of his head. They assumed he was Dr. Stein. Maka looked at him with sore eyes. Black Star stood up.

"So… What's up with Soul? Is he fine?" Black Star hesitated to ask but he has got to know.

"Yes… His condition is now stable and no longer critical…" he said. Maka and Black Star sighed in relief. Maka was about to rejoice when Stein said another thing.

"But…" Maka looked at him worriedly.

"In this case there will be a chance that he may never wake up again and remain in coma…" he continued. Black Star's jaw dropped. Maka's heart fell down after he said.

"B-but, that's not sure yet, right?" Black Star stuttered. Stein nodded.

"Yes…. But the chance on is low… I'm very sorry…" he bowed his head quickly and left. Maka covered her face as she sobbed. Black Star looked at her.

"Maka, there's still hope…" he said to her. Maka wiped her tears.

"I know… but I can't help but think of something negative… Dr. Stein said the chance was low… I don't know what will happen next…" Maka cried more. Black Star then saw a woman approaching them. She was a nurse. He read her name tag and it said: 'MIRA NAIGUS'

"Excuse me, are you Maka Albarn?" she asked. Maka silently nodded.

"Is there something wrong?" Black Star asked her. The nurse shook her head.

"Soul is already out of the emergency room. He's still unconscious but he can be visited… But only one by one…" Naigus said. Maka looked at Black Star as he nodded. Maka stood up weakly and followed the nurse. They went in a room where Soul was lying in.

"I will leave you now. Please call me if you need any help…" Naigus left the room and closed the door. Everything was quiet and the only thing she heard was the beating of the monitor. Maka looked at him. He was already wearing the hospital dress and the white blanket was up to his waist.

"Soul…" Maka whispered as she slowly went to his side. Maka sat on the chair beside the bed. She grabbed his hand and sobbed.

"Soul… Please… Please wake up… For me…" Maka connected her head to his hand.

"Soul…" she whispered again.

* * *

"W-where am I?" Soul opened his eyes. He was in a dark room and he was wearing a suit.

"What happened…?" he looked around. He then looked at his torso and squeezed his hand on his shirt.

"Oh… Right… I was in the emergency room because of the wound…" Soul closed his eyes again. His eyes then shot open when he remembered something.

"MAKA!" he stood up. "I need to get back… I need to… live… for her…" he then looked at the door. He approached it and went outside of the room. It was dark but he just walked.

"_How long am I going to walk…?" _Soul wrinkled his eyebrows. Then a hint of light in front of him appeared. He ran to it and until everything became clear. He looked around and saw that everything was white. There was nothing else to go to. The door he came from was already gone.

"There's… nowhere else to turn to…" he said to himself. He ran his hand through his hair in frustration.

"Maybe… I can't really go back… There's… no hope…" he placed his head on his forehead.

"Everyone's waiting for you…" a voice echoed. A familiar voice. It was like Tsubaki's. Soul looked around to see if anyone was there. There was no one. Was he imagining things?

"C'mon! Fight you jerk!" another voice same followed by a laugh.

"Yeah! Fight!" she laughed. Soul assumed it was Liz and Patty's.

"I'll consider you asymmetrical garbage if you don't fight now" a boy's voice said.

"_Kid…" _Soul thought as he stood there blankly.

"Hey! You better come back or you'll never see my handsome, awesome, godly face! Maka's waiting for you to come back to life. If you don't I'll beat the living crap out of you!" an obnoxious voice said to him. No doubt it was Black Star. Soul weakly smiled. He looked at his back and saw a light that was never there before. He slowly approached it and another voice called out to him. The sweet same voice he once knew.

"Soul… Please… Please wake up… For me…" Soul smiled and went to the light.

"_I will…"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Soul… I'm so sorry… P-please… Just wake up…" Maka said as she cried silently. Her head was still down and eyes still closed, holding Soul's hand.

"I… I'm so sorry for everything…" she apologized again. She then heard a groan. She didn't mind it because all that mattered for her in the moment was this.

"I'm sorry…." She said one more time.

"I love you…" she whispered.

"Just how many times are you going to say that…?" Maka's ears twitched. Was she just imagining that? Is it really Soul's voice? Maka slowly looked up to him. As she led her eyes to his face she saw Soul smiling at her weakly. His eyes were already open, looking at her.

"I love you too…" Soul said. He was happy that he was finally able to say it. He couldn't earlier because he didn't have any strength. Maka's tears began to well up on the corner of her eyes.

"What's wrong? You looked pretty messed up with your eyes all red. Have you been crying over me while I was asleep?" he joked as he grinned. Maka hiccupped.

"SOUL!" she smiled as she threw herself to him for a hug.

"Ack! M-Maka… M-my… s-stitches…" Soul stuttered in pain.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Maka chuckled as she let go of Soul. Soul managed to laugh as well. Maka looked at him as she smiled softly.

"I'm so glad you came back… I was beginning to lose hope…" Maka said to him as she grabbed his hand.

"I fought back for you and all the people around me…" Soul smiled back as he tightened his grip on Maka's hand. Maka wiped her tears with her other hand. Soul was still staring at her and Maka noticed it.

"What?" Maka asked. "No kiss?" Soul asked her. Maka giggled.

"I'll give it to you later…" Maka said. "I'll go call the nurse…" Maka was about to go when Soul held her hand tightly.

"Huh? Is there something wrong?" Maka asked.

"Are you ok already? Is he still there?" Soul said with his voice hoarse. Maka already knew what he was talking about.

"I'm fine. And Black Star already told me that his parents took him away…" Maka said silently but that didn't bother her anymore. Soul was already awake and that's the only thing that mattered to her at the moment. She made an assuring smile at him which Soul took. He loosened his grip on her hand and Maka went to the door.

"You should rest now…" Maka smiled at him. She went out and hurriedly looked for Naigus. She looked at her right and saw her coming out of another room.

"Oh, Maka. Are you done visiting him?" Naigus asked. Maka shook her head.

"He's already awake!" Maka happily said. Naigus' eyes widened.

"I see! I'll call Dr. Stein! For the moment, please stay here…" Naigus rushed to the nurses' office to get Stein. Maka smiled and breathed out in relief. Black Star and the others saw her and approached her. The others just came back from the interrogation but Black Star already told them what Stein said earlier.

"Maka!" Tsubaki was the first one to approach her.

"Tsubaki! Liz! Patty! Kid! Black Star!" Maka looked at them in a happy manner. They all looked at each other.

"What are you happy about?" Liz asked. "Soul's already awake!" Maka said the good news. Their mouth hung wide open.

"Huh?" they all said. Maka nodded.

"Are you sure?" Kid asked. Maka nodded again. Naigus and Stein came by coming to Soul's room.

"Please, follow me…" Stein said motioning them to come with him. They followed the doctor to Soul's room. Once Stein opened the door they saw Soul with his eyes closed. The gang almost shook their heads thinking Maka was just hallucinating but thought otherwise when Soul opened one eye to see who entered the room.

"I see…" Stein brought out his stethoscope and approached Soul. They all appeared in awe except for Maka.

"What's wrong with you guys? It's like you've seen a ghost or something…" Soul weakly said.

"SOUL! MY MAN!" Black Star was about to approach him running.

"Naigus…" Stein called out to her as he sat beside Soul to check on him. Naigus nodded and pulled Black Star from running to him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you…" Naigus chopped his head with her folder. Liz and the others slowly approached him as Stein checked his heart beat.

"Wow! That was a fast recovery!" Liz smiled at him. "I thought Black Star said that you said that his chance of waking up is low…" Kid eyed Black Star.

"I did…" Stein removed the stethoscope from his ears. They all looked at each other in surprise.

"These cases are quite rare… Looks like this is Divine Intervention…" Stein smiled at them and stood up.

"You are lucky that you have friends like them…" Stein said to Soul.

"I'll leave you guys for privacy…" Stein said as he left the room with Naigus.

"I'm so glad!" Tsubaki said. "Yeah! We thought we were going to lose you!" Patty said next. Soul sighed and smiled.

"Well, I could've had done it without you guys… When I was still asleep, I heard your voices when I was in a subconscious state…" Soul said to them.

"Well, in that case, we are happy to help" Kid said as they all chuckled.

"OF COURSE! A GUY LIKE ME ALWAYS HELPS HIS FOLLOWERS!" Black Star laughed.

"You'll never change, huh?" Soul smiled. Then he became serious for a moment.

"So, is he out now?" Soul asked. They all looked at each other. Kid nodded.

"His parents already took him out of this place with a few authorities… He'll never come back because they were planning on rehabilitating him in another country…" Kid said. Maka sighed in relief. Soul did too.

"That's good to hear" he said.

"I'm sorry for worrying you guys… Maka…" Soul turned to her. Maka smiled.

"Well, I think we should all leave now…" Liz said as she grabbed Patty's arm and Kid's.

"Huh? Why sis? We just came here…" Patty asked not knowing her plan.

"Yeah, you just came here…" Maka said.

"Well, we'll leave for your privacy…" Liz winked at her and made her blush.

"We'll be back in a while!" Black Star said and waved at them. Black Star also went out with them. They closed the door as they got out.

"Soul… You didn't have to protect me that time…" Maka sat beside him.

"It will give me at ease if I did… I wouldn't want you to suffer the pain I did today…" Soul sat up hardly from his bed.

"But that's what I don't want to see… You were suffering because of me… You almost died!" Maka cried. Soul held her cheeks and leaned his face closer to hers.

"Listen… Even though I almost died back there, I will ALWAYS come back for everyone who's waiting for me here… No matter how much it takes, I'll make sure I'll come back for you…" Soul said silently.

"Do you know that, while I was asleep, I heard your voice calling out to me, pleading for me to wake up…? That's why I'm here, awake…" Soul smiled at her. Maka smiled back.

"You have to trust and believe in me…" Soul said. Maka nodded as she held the hand touching her cheek on her left side. They were silent for awhile until Soul spoke again.

"I'm glad I met you…" Soul said. Maka chuckled.

"Well, I'm glad I ordered in your company…" Maka said while chuckling. Soul did as well.

"I couldn't say this while I was going in the emergency room but here I am now… I could even say this to you a million times" Soul said.

"What's that?" Maka asked. "I love you"

"I love you too…" she replied with a sweet smile.

"…"

"…"

"Where's the kiss you promised me earlier?" Soul grinned at her. Maka chuckled and leaned her face closer to him to give him a kiss. As their lips were almost about to touch someone came bursting in kicking the door open.

"HEY, MINIONS! WE'RE BACK!" Black Star shouted laughing. Maka immediately retracted from her position and straightened her back, turning red.

"Argh! Black Star! Privacy please!" Soul shouted. Black Star opened his eyes and looked at Soul glaring at him and Maka who was bright red.

"Oh… I'm sorry!" Black Star grinned and left, closing the door again. They sighed and Soul shook his head.

"Well… That was decent…" Maka smiled uneasily, trying to turn the heavy atmosphere into a lighter one.

"Yeah…" Soul said.

"Sorry about him, he's always like that… Even when we were young he would come into my house like he owns the place…" Maka said. Soul raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, is he?" Soul chuckled.

"Yeah, I was always afraid he would come into my room when I'm doing something important… Like now…" Maka looked away blushing. Soul smirked.

"Well, he's gone now and he gets the point… What's important is we're alone now again…" Soul turned her face to his. Maka smiled.

"Now, where were we again?" Soul asked as he leaned his face towards hers, closing his eyes slowly. Maka smiled and closed her eyes too.

* * *

_Changing has advantages and disadvantages. But you have to eventually, for yourself and for the people around you… Especially the ones you love. It can also teach you many lessons. To live everyday as if it was your last. Soul and I almost died there, but we were thankful that we were spared. Everything went back to normal after that incident and I'm glad it ended even though we have to face many challenges on our way. _

_Trust._

_Believe. _

_Hope._

_Love._

_Change for the best._

* * *

*comes out of the room teary eyed* That was some intense story. First time to do something like this. But I don't want to kill off characters. Hope you enjoyed this story as much as I did in writing it! :) Sorry for the dots (Troll Face)

This story is actually inspired by me (without the romance of course :P). I was an anti-social girl back in the days and the words I spoke to my few friends made no freaking sense. :/ I didn't trust many people because I'm scared that they weren't sincere and would turn their backs away when I'm already in need. But one day someone actually persisted in making me a friend so I thought, maybe all the people aren't like that and thought of a change. I started to change when I was 10 and it was worth it even though we encountered a lot of problems.

Well, enough of my life, sob stories. Thank you for the reviews, story alerts and the time for reading this story! I won't be making multi-chap stories in a while but I am going to make a few one-shots if I have the time, since school is already coming in here. I love you all! Whooo! /(^o^)/

Toodles! Bye! :D

~shadow


End file.
